Stranger Things: Return to Normal?
by Ch323232
Summary: The first chapter is a continuation of the snow ball; the next few chapters are day in the life type stories that show El's character progression; and Chapter 6 starts the main storyline beginning with a camping trip, eventually moving on to freshman year. Most storylines will be Mike/El centered but the other characters will be included. Hopper/Will probably the most significantly
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

 **update: Chapters 1-5 are a series of stories taking place from between episode 9 and just before the summer. Chapters 6-17 are a major story arc with the Mind Flayer and accomplice targeting Mike. Chapter 18 and beyond will be High School with another potential major story arc.**

Chapter 1: After the Kiss

Mike and El continued to dance together resting their foreheads together smiling. For the month between closing the Gate and the snowball they had seen each other several times but hadn't been left alone. The new rules were still very restrictive but Hopper knew if they were too overbearing that El may just break the rules. El could still never leave on her own but Hopper scheduled visits. Hopper didn't say why because he didn't want to have the conversation but he made sure Mike and El were never alone; Mike had some solo visits but only when Hopper was at the cabin. Any scheduled visits when Hopper wasn't at the cabin had been with at least two other people.

Soon the music turned to a faster paced song and Mike asked El, "Do you want to sit and drink some punch?"

"Sure" EL replied. Mike went and got some punch and sat down with her.

Mike grabbed her hand and said, "El, I'm so happy you're here I've been wanting this day to happen for so long!"

El blushed a bit and said "Me too"

They stared at each other for a moment and then El asked "So does this mean I can say your my boyfriend?"

Mikes face got real red and said, "Of-Of course El! I was so nervous because of everything you didn't understand when I kissed you what it meant, I mean I had to explain what a friend was before but I'm really happy El".

EL smiled and told him "I watched TV ALOT so I've gotten better at understanding, when I see someone kiss I think of you." This put a big smile on his face and he leaned in for another quick kiss.

Right after they separated they see Dustin standing there just staring at them. Dustin blurts out, "WOW."

El smiles and says, "Mike's my boyfriend!" Dustin laughs "Yeah I can see that"

Dustin then looks at Mike and gets a very proud look on his face and tells them, "So Mike Nancy just danced with me and she says I'm her favorite"

Mike smiles and says "Sure Dustin"

Dustin gets a little mad and tells Mike "I'm serious she really likes me!"

"Ok Dustin" Mike replies with a hint of sarcasm.

Will walks over and says to Dustin, "WOW I saw you dancing with Nancy!"

Dustin turns to Mike "See!"

Mike says "Ok so she danced with you doesn't mean she said you were her favorite."

Dustin got a little upset and told Mike "You know you're full of shit tonight, Mike, first you make fun of my hair then you call me a liar!"

Will spoke up not wanting his friends to fight, "Well I had a good dance I'm glad I came, how about you El are you having fun?"

El smiled "Yes I kissed Mike twice!" Mikes face got real red and then Will said while laughing a bit "Wow El that's really great, guess I don't need to ask Mike if he's enjoying himself"

Lucas and Max came over holding hands and Lucas speaks up "Hey guys everyone doing ok?"

El speaks up first, "Mike kissed me twice, Dustin danced with Nancy, and Will had fun dancing too"

Lucas smiled "Wow guys glad everyone's having fun"

Mike turned to El and said "I'm glad you're so happy about us kissing just please don't say anything to Hopper"

El looked at Mike "Don't worry Mike I understand why"

Max gave Lucas a bit of a stern look like she was trying to say you better not say we kissed! But Will spoke up "I saw what you guys did Lucas"

Lucas said, "What are you talking about!?"

Will replied "I saw your kiss you guys don't try to hide it!"

Max's face got really red and she stated "Yeah we did now shut up about it!"

Lucas smiled and said "Well I liked it anyway" Max blushed "Shut up stalker!"

The night continued on with them dancing, talking, and messing around with each other. The last dance of the evening was another slow song and when it was over Mike looked at El and told her "This was the best night I think I've ever had"

"I wish it didn't have to end" El replied.

"Well Hoppers probably outside waiting so…" Mike gave El a kiss that lasted a little longer than the last two. "… Definitely wanted to get a third one in"

El smiled at Mike and leaned in and kissed him back "Four now!"

Mike was about to go for a fifth but Mr. Clarke came over "Wow Mike who is the lucky girl?"

Mike smiled and said "This is Jane Hopper, we call her El because her middle name is Ellen, shes the Chiefs kid" This is the back story Hopper told the kids to try and get out. Mr. Clarke looked closely at her, "Hmm I feel like I've seen her before"

Mike quickly replied, "Nope she hasn't been around here before"

"Well then you guys got close awful fast" Mr. Clarke said with a smirk

"Well she's been in town for a while but she's being homeschooled for the rest of the school year" Mike said trying to cover himself.

Mr. Clarke laughed and said, "Well you guys better get going or you'll have to help take down the decorations"

All the kids met up outside of the school and exchanged their goodbyes. Mike walked El over to Hoppers truck and gave El a goodbye hug. "I'm so happy we were able to do this, I'm so lucky to have you El"

"I'm lucky to have you too Mike" El replied with a big smile.

They really wanted to kiss again but with Hopper watching they both just gave each other another quick hug and then Mike looked up and said "Thanks for doing this Chief we had a lot of fun! I'll be over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Sure kid I'll pick up at 5:15" Hopper replied.

Mike looked back at El "See you tomorrow" "See ya Mike"


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 2: An Argument and a Date

A few weeks have passed since the snow ball. Hopper has allowed a few visits but he insists on supervising them if it's just Mike and El. He's also limited them to just weekends so El goes the entire week without being able to see any of her friends.

"Why can't it ever be just me and Mike?" El asked and gave Hopper the death stare.

Hopper froze up and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"When Mike bring friends you don't stay but when Mike's here you don't leave us alone" El replied

Hopper tried to dismiss the argument, "I don't know what you're talking about kid"

El wasn't going to let this go. "I want a real date like the snow ball just me and him"

Now Hopper was flustered "Date? You want a date?"

"Yes word of the day… Date… two people go out together" El replied forcefully

This really pissed Hopper off "Oh so you want to be a smartass about it? I got a word for you parent it means the person in charge of you and makes the rules! And I say you can't have a date yet!"

El was now very upset "Not fair! Everyone else can go out but me and you won't let Mike be over here by himself with me! Nothing will happen!"

"Ok kid I'll tell you what I'll let you and Mike be alone for a bit after dinner, you guys can go outside but stay within view of the House" Hopper didn't want a unnecessary fight and he was just too nervous to talk to El about kissing and other boy-girl stuff. He thought to himself he should ask Joyce for help with that because he just didn't feel like he'd ever be able to talk about that kind of stuff with her.

"Thank you! Mike will be happy, I can't wait to tell him we have a date!" El told Hopper with a big smile.

Hopper smiled back, "Ok kid I'm glad you're happy"

That night Hopper brought Mike out the cabin. During the car ride Hopper decided he should have a talk with Mike.

Hopper said with a shaky voice "So Mike this is gunna be embarrassing for both of us but I need to have a talk with you"

"Um ok" Mike cautiously replied.

"So this thing between you and El how close have you guys gotten and I need you to be honest!"

Mike's face was bright red and he stuttered "Well I mean we are really good friends"

Hopper was a getting impatient and said "Good friends yeah I see that but I want the whole story"

Mike very nervously replied in a quiet voice "She's my girlfriend, we have kissed a couple of times"

Hopper sighed, "I was afraid of that, well I'm not going to mean about it but this is exactly why you guys have to be supervised. When things settle down you can go on dates in public but until then you'll have to settle for walks outside or you'll be inside with me there or at least one of your other friends. And if you try anything more than kissing I'll beat your ass kid"

"I understand Chief, you should know I'd never take advantage of El though" Mike said confidently.

"I believe you kid I know you wouldn't take advantage but I also know emotions can get the better of you so I'm gunna have to stick to my rules. You guys can go outside but you won't be allowed to go any farther than when you can't see the house anymore"

With that Mike replied "Ok chief"

When the Chief and Mike pulled up El came running out to greet Mike. "Guess what Mike?" El said enthusiastically

Mike just smiled back "What?"

"We go outside after dinner and have a date!"

Mike didn't want to say he already knew so he just smiled and said, "Wow that's great El, it'll be our second one!"

The three ate dinner together. Hopper had tried his hand at making a casserole but it wasn't very good so they ended up just eating some Eggo's. After dinner Hopper said "Okay you guys you have 90 minutes outside then I got to take Mike home, and don't go past where you can't see the House anymore"

"OK!" Mike and El replied in unison.

It was about 45 degrees outside as it was late January in Hawkins, Indiana which is actually a little above average. Mike and El walked away from the House smiling and holding hands and then Mike pulled her over to a big tree where he knew even if Hopper was looking out the window he wouldn't be able to see.

Mike smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. This time he just kept on kissing her, he didn't want to just do the usual one or two second kiss he kept at it for quite a while.

"Mike, amazing! The best kiss!" El exclaimed.

Mike smiled at her "Same for me El, it's called making out, Hopper definitely can't know we did that! I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" El said with the biggest smile.

Mike and El continued walking and talking when El decided maybe now is the time to tell Mike everything. "Mike?"

"Yeah El?" Mike looked at her and saw her face was suddenly very sad. "Whats the matter El?"

"I need to tell you" El paused shaking a bit.

"You can tell me anything, I'll keep any secret no matter what for you" Mike said looking right into her eyes

This gave El the confidence she need. "Mike I found Mama, Aunt, and a sister; Mama's sick and can't talk and my sister almost made me do a bad thing, I went to a city to meet my sister and she kills the bad men to punish them but sometimes it wrong, she almost had me kill a man with kids"

Mike was dumbfounded but he knew for El's sake he had to be understanding and not look scared "Wow El, I'm so sorry about all that, I'm glad you told me though, we should never keep secrets from each other. If you need me for anything I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks Mike" She pulled Mike down to ground and sat up against a tree and then leaned on his shoulder and started crying. Mike held her close and kissed the top of her head.

Mike and El sat there for a while just holding each other and Mike checked his watch they only had a few minutes left. "Hey El we only have five minutes before we have to go back, is there anything you want to do real quick?"

El looked up at him and smiled, "Yes" She got up on his lap and then started kissing him. El thought to herself I really like this making out thing.

A few minutes later Mike and El walked back to the house. Hopper was waiting on the front porch, "Alright guys I gotta take Mike home now"

"Ok El I'll see you later, can't wait for our next date!" Mike and El then hugged and El said, "Neither can I."

Mike and Hopper got in the truck and drove off. After a few minutes of silence Hopper asked, "So there wasn't any kissing was there?"

Mike looked at him stone faced and said, "You really want to know?"

Hopper sighed and said, "Yeah, no" They both chucked a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger Things: Return to Normal

Chapter 3: Breaking the rules

It was Tuesday and Mike was sitting at his desk doing his homework. None of his friends would be coming over tonight. Will was going to see a movie with his brother, Dustin was grounded, and Max and Lucas were going to the arcade.

Mike thought to himself, "Dammit Hopper this is just so stupid. Let me think about this: Hopper gets home at 7:15 its 4:00 now; it would take me about 30-40 minutes to get there on my bike so we'd have a little over two hours!"

Mike sprang up from his desk, yelled at his Mom, "I'm going out, be back by 8"

Mike got on his bike and peddled as fast as he could. He was thinking, "this is really exciting, El will be so happy to see me"

When Mike arrived he hid his bike under some leaves a decent distance from the house just in case. He slowly snuck up to the cabin to make sure there wasn't anyone else there. He didn't see anyone so he went up to the door and gave the special knock, he made it sound like Hoppers so El wouldn't know till she opened the door.

El came up to the door because Hopper had told her she needs to stop relying on her powers all the time, "Home early… MIKE!"

El jumped forward giving him a big hug "What are you doing here? It's Tuesday!"

Mike smiled at her, "I'm breaking the rules El I just can't handle 5 days of not seeing you!"

El smiled "I'm glad but we could get in big trouble"

Mike came in closed the door and locked it. "Yeah but that's part of the fun, making sure we don't get caught!"

He took her by the hand and led her to the couch and put his arm around her and started kissing her. They kept on kissing for a few minutes when Mike finally pulled away.

"El if you're up for it I want to try something else, I always thought it was gross but I feel like trying it with you" Mike said smiling at her

"What is it?" El asked

"It's called French kissing, it's more intense than just normal kissing you use your tongue" Mike tried to say this reassuringly

El gave him a weird look, "Your tongue?"

"Yeah just follow my lead and if you don't like it we can stop" Mike leaned in and started the kiss.

Initially El was taken back by Mike when he started using his tongue but she decided she would give it a shot and started copying his tongue movements. After a few seconds she decided this is really fun.

They kissed like this for several minutes before Mike separated from her.

"Soo what do you think?" Mike asked trying to get a read on her face

"It was fun, a lot of fun!" El replied with a smile on her very red face

"So what do you want to do El? Do you want to play a game or watch a movie?" Mike asked.

"Um yeah a movie" El said.

So she got up and pulled Mike with her to her room, Mike let her pick the movie because he didn't really care which movie it was. She picked out Mr. Mom. El then went and hopped onto her bed and motioned to Mike to come join her. Mikes face became a little red but he smiled and laid down next her. El leaned up next to Mike so Mike put his arm around her.

So they watched the movie and enjoyed themselves. They both laughed a lot together through the movie. When it was over El looked up at Mike and said "I'm glad you broke the rules tonight" and she started kissing him.

They both kept on kissing and El and Mike turned over on their sides and held each other close while it was happening. They stayed like this for several minutes when they heard a knock on the door.

"I think that's Hopper" Mike said "I'm going to have to go out the window so he doesn't see me!" Mike gave her a quick kiss goodbye and climbed out the window.

El went up to the door and let Hopper in "Hey kid" Hopper noticed El seemed unusually happy. "You look like you had a pretty good day"

El blushed, "I watched Mr. Mom its funny"

"Oh ok well let's make something to eat"

While they made dinner and ate together all El could think about was if Mike was going to break the rules again because that was so much fun.

Meanwhile Mike made his getaway and Hopper was none the wiser. While he was peddling away he was on cloud nine. All he could think about was how incredible El was and how much fun they had together. Before he knew it he was home and he'd have to think of more ways to be sneaky so he could see El.

Chapter 3: Breaking the rules PT 2

On Thursday Mike decided to go see El again. This time he didn't really have the excuse that his friends were busy. After school they all wanted to go to the arcade but Mike said he was feeling really sick and acted like he was going home.

Instead Mike went straight to the cabin after school. The whole time he was riding he was just thinking about El. The more he thought about her the faster he could pedal. Mike made it to the cabin about 5 minutes faster than he did the last time.

Mike walked up to the door and knocked and then El opened the door and saw him. She didn't say anything she just jumped at him and started kissing him. Mike held her close and slowly pushed her inside so he could close the door while kissing her.

They slowly made their way to the couch and after a few minutes finally came up for air. "Wow! That's like the best hello ever!" Mike said with the biggest smile.

"It's my favorite thing Mike" El said with her face glowing.

"So what do you think we should do tonight El?"

"Let's go to my room and watch another movie" El took his hand and lead him to her room.

Mike looked through the movies he wanted to watch and eventually asked, "Have you ever seen Scarface?"

"No that's in the scary movie box I worry about watching those"

"Oh ok what do you want to watch?"

El thought to herself that since Mike likes kissing her so much he'd like a movie with that kind of stuff so she picked out Staying Alive.

Mike thought to himself you have to talk her into watching scaring movies or you'll be stuck watching chick flicks from now on, definitely have to get her to watch Star Wars.

So Mike and El got up in bed together like last time. It was still a little awkward for Mike to be lying in bed with her but El seemed to be completely oblivious to this and she was just thrilled to be with him. Being by herself all day was very boring.

Mike and El laid next to each other very close with Mike's arm under her head and around her shoulder. As the movie went on Mike found himself very sleepy and he looked over at El and she was sleepy too. Eventually they couldn't keep their eyes open despite trying too and they fell asleep.

Hopper pulled up to the House and walked to the door and gave his usual knock. No answer. He jiggled the door knob and realized the door was unlocked. He thought to himself I'm gunna have to talk to that kid she must have been outside at some point.

Hopper walks in and yells "Hey kid I'm home, you left the door unlocked you know what I've said about that"

El and Mike woke up very groggy and El just responded to Hopper "bedroom… tired"

"Too tired for pizza? I brought pizza home!"

Mike quickly realized what was going in and he rolled off the bed and slid under it making a very loud noise.

"What the hell was that kid!" Hopper shouted.

Now El's face was red once she realized Hopper was home and if he caught Mike they'd be in so much trouble.

"Dropped something, its ok"

"Alright get out here and have dinner"

El walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Hopper thought to himself that's weird. Hopper jokingly asked her "Are you hiding something in there?"

El quickly replied in a defensive voice, "NO"

Hopper now knew something was up. Hopper went over to her room and tried to open up the door but he quickly realized El was holding the door closed with her powers. "What the hell kid, what's going on in there?!"

Mike was trying to get out the window during this time but he made a bit of noise getting out of the window. When Hopper heard this he stopped trying to get into El's room and looked out the kitchen window and saw someone running away from the house.

Hopper tried to get out of the door but El kept him from opening the door. Hopper yelled at El "Let me out of this door right now!"

Mike stopped when he heard shouting. He knew even if he managed to get away that Hopper would figure it out so for El's sake he decided to go back and face the music.

Mike knocked on the door and yelled in, "El we got caught it's too late"

Hopper opened the door and grabbed Mike by the collar and pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

"I trusted you kids and this is how you repay me! Sneaking out here and doing God knows what, what the hell!"

Mike spoke up, "I'm sorry I don't know what to say."

"Sorry, Sorry?! Ok I want to know exactly what's been going on and how long you have been sneaking out here" Hopper said staring straight at Mike.

"This is only the second time, the last time was Tuesday. The only thing we've done is watch movies I swear!" Mike couldn't look at Hopper.

"I trusted you guys to abide by the rules, I even let you guys take walks so you could be alone, which I did NOT want to do; now I see I can't trust you guys at all!"

Mike looked down, "I'm sorry this was all on me please don't punish El, I was the defiant one, I thought to myself that I was mad at you and didn't have to listen to you that I could just do whatever I wanted; It's all on me!"

El tried to speak up, "No Mike not all…" Mike cut her off; "No El this is all on me!"

Hopper just stared at Mike, he was furious but at the same time seeing Mike accept responsibility like that calmed him down.

Hopper sighed, "Ok ok two weeks grounded no visits except for this Saturday's group visit; one month no solo visits from Mike but he can come with friends; if this ever happens again then there will be no visit's for a long time."

Mike looked at Hopper, "I'm sorry I was selfish" then Mike turned to EL, "It was selfish of me El"

El unlike Mike however was in no mood for reconciliation.

"No Mike not selfish, HE is controlling! He…" Mike cut her off "No El he just wants you to be safe, I want you to be safe; eventually we will be able to go out together and go to school together but we have to make sure its ok, I'm so sorry El" Mike voice started getting shaky towards the end.

Hopper was now completely calm. He thought to himself this kid is pretty good if he hadn't came back to face me I probably would have ended up with a bunch of windows to replace again.

Hopper looked at Mike and said, "Well you handled getting caught better than most kids would have so that's something. After the grounding's over things can go back to the way they were, if all stays quite for a couple months I'll be more lenient with the visit schedule"

"Ok, thank you sir" Mike replied

"Well you better get going kid"

Mike gave El a quick hug and told her he was sorry again before he left. El really didn't understand why Mike gave in so easily but it seemed to work out, Hopper seemed to like Mike more now for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Stranger Things: Return to Normal

Chapter 4: Mike, El and Will

 **Note: This is a flashback to right after the gate being closed and the first time El and Will are introduced to each other formally**

The morning after the gate was closed. Mike was sleeping on the floor in Will's room; Jonathan had given up his bed for El and he and Hopper took the couches. Will was the first one to wake up. Will looked down to see his friend sleeping on the floor he didn't want to wake him up but Mike heard him and sat up.

"Hey Will, you doing ok?"

"Yeah I feel so much better it's crazy!" Will said with a big smile

"I'm so glad everything is ok now Will" Mike said smiling back.

"So is Eleven ok?" Will asked with a concerned look.

"She's fine, no offense but I wanted to sleep on the floor in her room but Hopper freaked out" Mike said chuckling a bit.

"I can't wait to finally meet her for real!"

"You'll love her she's the most amazing girl you'll ever meet" Mike said while his face starting flashing red.

"So you really like her huh?" Will said in a slightly teasing voice.

"I think I'm in love" Mike said and then quickly realized what he just admitted to "DO NOT tell anyone I just said that!"

Will laughed "Don't worry Mike we're crazy together remember?"

Mike smiled "It is crazy but I'm pretty sure I am!"

Will and Mike laughed a bit and then Will looked at Mike "Hey Mike umm I just wanted to say I could hear everything that was going on, I may not have been in control but I knew what was going on. I'm sorry for everything I did"

Mike looked at him and put his hand on Will shoulder, "Don't worry about it Will there was nothing you could have done, none of it was your fault"

"I heard everything you, my Mom and Jonathan were saying to me to when I was trying to tell you to close the gate. All that stuff meant a lot to me Mike."

Mike gave Will a hug and told him "You're my best friend Will" Will smiled and nodded.

"So let's go see if anyone else is awake" Mike said as he stood up.

"Ok" Will got up and he and Mike walked out into the hallway together. The door to Jonathan's room where El was sleeping was shut so they went to the kitchen where Joyce and Hopper were drinking coffee.

When Joyce saw Will up she immediately got up and ran to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you felling sweetie?"

"I'm good Mom" Will said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Mike looked over at Hopper who was staring right at him so he looked straight down trying to avoid eye contact.

Joyce noticed this and laughed a bit. Mike and Hopper both said "What!" at the same time, then looked at each other and then looked away. This made Joyce and Will both laugh though Will still wasn't quite sure why.

Then they all heard a door open. El was coming out into the hallway, her hands rubbing her eyes. When Mike saw her he ran up to her and gave her a hug. El was still very groggy but she smiled and hugged him back.

Mike took her hand and said, "There is someone I want you to meet" Mike walked her over to Will and said, "El this is…" Before Mike could say finish El pulled Will into a big hug. "Will"

El and Will separated after a few seconds and Will spoke first "Thank you for seeing me in the upside down last year and thank you for everything else you've done!"

El smiled but then looked down, "It's all my fault" Will looked over to Mike puzzled.

Mike spoke up "It's not your fault El, stop saying that"

"How is it your fault?" Will asked

"The gate, I opened it" EL said solemnly

"I did bad things while the monster was controlling me, you were being controlled by bad men; I want to blame myself too but I don't think it's our fault EL" Will said trying to reassure her it wasn't her fault.

Hearing Will tell that to her made Mike smile, "Neither of you did anything wrong, don't ever think anything different!"

Joyce spoke up, "You guys are all just kids, everything you guys have been through no kid should have to go through; I'm proud of all of you!"

Hopper stood up next to Joyce, "What she said! Now I've got to take El back to the cabin. The governments going to be all over the place today. But once everything settles down I'll set up visits for everyone, I promise"

El spoke up, "When? Not soon!"

Hopper, "In less than 2 weeks I promise"

Will turned to El, "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you, I'm sure we will be good friends!"

El gave Will another hug and told him "Me too" and then she turned to Mike.

"I'll see you soon El" Mike said starting to tear up.

"See you Mike" El said and then gave him a big hug that lasted for quite a while until Hopper started coughing.

El and Hopper then left. Hopper took her back to his cabin and spent the rest of the day dealing with government agents and buying a new door and windows for the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 5: Babysitting

It was in late June, school had been out for just a few days. Ted Wheeler had left a few days ago for a two week business trip and Mrs. Wheeler wanted to take advantage.

"Mike honey can you come here for a minute?" Karen asked

"Yeah Mom what is it?" Mike asked.

"Honey I want to go out on a ladies trip tomorrow and I need someone to watch Holly can you do it?"

Hopper had just started letting El stay at the Byers during the day and she did tutoring from 9a-2p everyday, trying to get her caught up as quickly as possible. Also this meant Mike and his friends could see her everyday till Hopper brought her home at 7:15pm, but on the weekends they could see her all day. And tomorrow was a Saturday. Hopper was also seriously dating Joyce now and rumor is that they might move in together soon.

"But MOM, I had plans with Will tomorrow."

"Please Mike I never ask you do something like this but with your father gone I could really use this Mike!"

"Ok but will you at least be home by 3?"

"I'll be home around 6 Mike, I'll be leaving early in the morning so you'll have to make sure Holly's fed breakfast and lunch, for dinner it will be leftovers."

"Ok Mom" Mike was not happy about this at all.

Holly was though, "All day with Mike!" She ran up to him wanting him to pick her up and hug her. Mike couldn't be mad at her so he picked her up and started tickling her

"Yeah and you better behave or I'll tickle you to death!" Mike told her while Holly squealed laughing.

Mike started thinking since he was babysitting maybe he could get El to do it with him. So he called Joyce he knew Hopper would say no but with Joyce he stood a chance.

"Hey Mrs. Byers this is Mike"

"Oh hey Mike, do you want Will or El?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, Ok what's going on?"

"My Mom is making me babysit Holly tomorrow so I won't be able to come over, I was wondering if El could come over and help me"

"Oh sweetie I don't know, Hopper might not like that"

"But Holly would be with us all day, and trust me she won't be leaving us alone"

"I'll talk to Hop about it tonight, that's all I can promise"

 **Later that night**

Mike, Will, El, Joyce, and Hopper were at the dinner table at the Byers House.

"So Hop Mike wants to know if El can help him babysit Holly tomorrow while Karen goes out tomorrow" Joyce spoke to Hopper.

"And why isn't Mike asking me himself?" Hopper said looking right at Mike.

"Because I thought you'd say yes if Mrs. Byers thought it was ok first" Mike said thinking truthful would be the best way to go.

"So you want to know if its ok for El to help you babysit your sister tomorrow and get to be alone all day" Hopper said raising an eyebrow

"Holly will be with us all the time, she's really playful its not like she'll leave us alone" Mike said

"Oh Hop it'll be fine, just make them promise not to break any rules, you know how they are about promises" She said with a slight teasing smile

"I promise we won't break any rules" Mike said and looked at El and then she said, "Yes I promise no breaking rules"

Hopper sighed, "Ok ok but just remembered you guys promised so break any rules and double the punishment!"

 **The next morning**

Mrs. Byers brought El by but Karen hadn't quite left yet.

El knocked on the door and Karen answered, "Hello there who might you be?"

"Jane Hopper, my friends call me El"

"And what can I do for you Jane- did you say Hopper?"

"Yes I'm Chief Hopper's daughter"

"Oh wow I didn't know he had a daughter! So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to help Mike babysit"

"Oh really?! and how do you know Mike?"

"I'm his girlfriend"

Karen's face lite up. Girlfriend wow she didn't know Mike had a girlfriend. But then she got a little sad. Why wouldn't Mike tell her he had a girlfriend?

"Well its very nice to meet you Jane come on in"

Karen let El inside and let her sit on the couch while she got Mike. Karen went up to Mike's room and knocked on the door. Mike answered, "Come in"

"Mike honey someone is here for you downstairs"

"Oh who?" Mike said not thinking El would be here till 10 or 11am.

"Jane Hopper"

Mike froze and his face turned red. "Um yeah I asked her over to come help me with Holly"

"She says she's your girlfriend Mike, how come you didn't tell me about her?"

"I'm sorry Mom, it's a little weird having a girlfriend and I guess I was embarrassed to admit it"

"Its ok Mike, I just wish you would talk to me you know"

"I'm sorry Mom, it's ok if she's over here though right"

"Sure, as long as you guys take care of Holly well it's not a problem."

Mike and Karen came downstairs. When Mike came down the stairs El got off of the couch right away and gave Mike a big hug, "Hey Mike!" Karen couldn't help but smile seeing this. She seemed completely taken by him and he seemed to be completely taken by her.

Karen said her goodbyes to Mike and El and left. Mike and El were sitting on the couch and as soon as Karen left Mike put his arm around El and they started making out. After a few minutes it felt like someone was staring at them and Mike pulled away.

"EWW gross! Who is this girl Mike?!" Holly yelled.

"Umm Holly this is Jane Hopper, we call her El and El this is Holly my little sister"

"Its good to meet you Holly" El said with a smile "Oh Mike she is sooo CUTE!"

"Yeah Yeah I want some food!" Holly said and then ran into the kitchen.

The rest of the day went ok and eventually Holly warmed up to El. Mike and El didn't have a whole lot of alone time because as Mike told Hopper the night before she is really playful and did not leave them alone.

Holly did go down for a nap at 1 though.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"Joyce talked to me a while back about how babies were made and stuff and explained to me better why Hopper gets nervous about us being alone."

Mike's face got real red, "Um ok"

"Do you think we will get married one day and have kids?"

"Umm I hope so El, I can't think of any girl I'd rather do that with than you!"

El wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and started kissing him. After a bit she got up on his lap facing him and the kissing got more and more intense. After a few minutes of this Mike pulled back and El started pouting, "Mike, I want to keep kissing!"

"Um yeah El so do I but things are getting a little intense don't you think?"

El's face blushed as she realized why, after her talk with Joyce she fully understood what was going on, "Oh yeah sorry Mike"

"Its ok El, there's nothing to apologize for, we just connect so well that it is hard to control sometimes" Mike said giving her a reassuring smile.

Mike thought to himself how beautiful she looked and he really wanted to use the L-word but he wasn't sure if she would fully understand or if Hopper would be mad that he did.

Mike decided to go for it, he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye and confessed, "El I need to tell you something important, El from the day I met you I knew you were something special and now I feel like I know for sure; I love you! I'm in love with you without a doubt in my mind about it!"

El was frozen with a huge smile on her face "I..I..I love you too Mike! I love you sooo much!" Mike leaned forward and started kissing her again. This time he just kept kissing her not caring about what was going on in his lap. Eventually Holly woke up and that made things slow down. El took Holly downstairs to give Mike some time to "cool down."

The rest of the day went on with El and Mike playing with Holly and giving each other knowing smiles throughout the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 6: The Trip begins

Its now July, A little over 6 months after the gate. About 3 months ago Hopper and Joyce started formally dating and they are moving pretty fast. A couple of weeks ago Hopper and Joyce had actually taken the step of moving in together. Hopper built an addition on to the House so El could have her own room.

While Hopper was over building the room Will and El got to spend some time together. Normally they weren't alone together because they were always with the group or at least with Mike but they had become pretty close especially when Hopper and Joyce started dating.

El was still struggling with the many types of relationships there were. She understood Mike was her boyfriend and he was the only boy that she would be with in that way and that they loved each other. She understood her relationship with Hopper but she was often annoyed by how strict he was.

El and Will were in his room playing Battleship. It wasn't El's first game of choice but she kinda liked it.

"Will can I ask a question?" El asked with a concerned look.

"Sure El you know you can" Will replied giving her a smile.

"Since Hopper and I are moving in are you going to my brother?"

Will smiled, "Yeah that's a good point! Not officially until Mom and Hopper get married but once they do we would legally be siblings!"

"Legally?" El asked with a weird look.

"Yeah legally, like the government and laws; like how Hooper adopted you remember?"

"Oh...I always wanted a brother!" El smiled and gave Will a big hug.

"And my Mom would be your Mom and Jonathan would be your brother too!" Will said very excitedly.

El got a big smile but then she frowned. Will noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Just remembered about Mama and her being gone even though her bodies alive" El said and started crying

Will pulled in her for a hug, "I'm sorry El" After a few minutes they separated.

"Thanks Will, I'm glad your going to be my brother!"

Will smiled, "Yeah I'm glad you'll be my sister too" Then Will put a serious face on, "But now I gotta watch you and Mike real close!"

El got a concerned look on her face, "Why?"

Will laughed, "I'm only teasing! Brothers are supposed to be protective of thier sisters!"

"Oh" El smiled and then started laughing.

Later that day Joyce, Hopper, Will, and EL were around the table eating dinner. Joyce spoke up, "So me and Hop have been talking and we think a camping trip would be fun"

Will got real excited, "Really a camping trip, are you sure Mom? You've never liked camping!"

"That's not true, I love camping! We also decided you guys could ask Mike to come along; there's no way we'd take the whole group unless another parent came but 3 of you would be fine"

El and Will looked at each other and smiled, "This is going to be sooo much fun!" Will exclaimed.

Hopper spoke up, "Umm Will you gotta promise me you'll look out for El"

"Of course but if Mikes coming I'm sure he won't leave her side" Will said while giving El a teasing stare

"Yeah and that's exactly what I want you to watch for!" Hopper said in an impatient tone

Will laughed, "Ok I get it"

This upset El "You're always mean to Mike!"

Will touched her shoulder, "Dads are supposed to be El" then he turned to Hopper, "Mikes the best friend anyone could ask for!"

Hopper sighed and looked at Joyce. Joyce had also told Hopper privately on occasion not to worry so much about Mike. "Everybody loves Mike I guess, the one rule I stand firm on though is Mike and El sleep on opposite sides of Will!"

Hopper then walked out not wanting to hear any response to that declaration.

Later that day El and Will went over to Mike's house to tell him the good news. Joyce had already asked Karen but El and Will wanted to tell Mike the news themselves.

Will and El came up to the door and Mike answered it.

"Hey El, Hey Will" He gave El a hug and let them come in.

They went downstairs and Mike asked them what they wanted to do. El and Will looked at each other and Will spoke up, "We have something we want to tell you first!"

"Oh ok what's up?"

El and Will spoke in unison, "We are going camping!"

"What? Really?" Mike said and started to get a smile

"Yeah the three of us with my Mom and Hopper!"

"Oh wow this is gunna be great!" Mike said.

"We already asked your Mom, we leave in three days and we'll be gone for five nights" Will stated

"I'm so happy Mike! Also me and Will are going to be brothers!" El said smiling proudly.

Will and Mike both laughed. El looked at them and started to get upset. Will spoke up first, "I think you mean brother and sister El, you won't be my brother"

El got an embarrassed look. Mike pulled her in and said, "Its fine your speech really has gotten a lot better though" Mike said and then kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah Mike I'm also supposed to watch you for doing stuff like that now" Will said keeping a stone face.

"What?" Mike asked giving Will a funny look.

Will started laughing "Yeah she's my sister now man, you better watch yourself!"

El stuck her tongue out at Will and said "Stop teasing!"

All three of them started laughing together.

A few days later they all got in the RV Hopper had rented and set off for thier camping trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 7: The Nightmare

Hopper, Joyce, Mike, El, and Will arrived at the campgrounds in thier RV. The primary reason for renting the RV was because Joyce did not want to sleep in a tent. The campgrounds had lots of activities scheduled ranging from arts and crafts to rafting to a fishing contest.

Mike and Will wanted to do the rafting as soon as they saw that the camp had it. After everyone settled in and they set up the tent for the teens to sleep in the five of them went down to start signing up for activities and figuring out a schedule of events.

"Alright El what kinds of things do you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Whatever your doing Mike." El said leaning on him while they walked.

"Aww you guys are so sweet" Will said teasing them.

"Well were definetly going rafting and we should definetly do the scavenger hunt hiking through the woods" Mike said.

"That all sounds great Mike!" El said, she was just excited that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Mike for five whole days.

Will spoke up "We should do the fishing contest and the rock climbing wall too!"

"Yeah this is going to be a lot of fun, and El this is basically your first vacation!" Mike said squeezing her hand.

The gang made it to the activities center and got all signed up and set with a schedule. The first activity would be fishing. Hopper and Joyce let the kids go off and they decided they were tired and went to the RV, to well... take an afternoon nap.

Mike, El and Will went off to the pier to fish. They got to sit down in lawn chairs while they fished on the pier.

"The water is so pretty Mike! So what how do you know if you've caught a fish?" El asked

"The bobber you see floating at the top of the water will bounce up and down, we will help you but basically when you see the bobber move you reel in the line" Mike explained and he showed her how to reel in the line.

"I could use my powers to get fish" El stated matter of factly.

"No El don't do that!" Will spoke up

"She's just kidding, right El" Mike asked.

"Maybe" El said in a teasing voice.

Will just shook his head. The day went on and El, Mike and Will caught several fish but they didn't win the contest.

"Fishing is a lot of fun but I felt bad pulling the hook out of the fishes mouth" El said.

"Don't worry about it El, that's not my favorite part either." Mike said trying to help.

"Let's go to the tent and get something to eat" Will said.

Will ran ahead of Mike and El and went into the RV to get some hot dogs. When Will walked into the RV he was in for a big surprise.

Hopper and his Mom in bed with Hopper on top! They left the door open to the bedroom in the back of the RV.

"Oh MY GOD" Will yelled and ran out of the RV.

Mike and El were concerned it was something serious so they ran to Will as fast as they could.

"What's wrong Will, are you ok?!" Mike said rushing up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder while Will was practically hyperventilating.

El grabbed Will's other shoulder, "Its ok, tell us what happened!"

"Hopper and Mom... I can't say it!" Will exclaimed.

Mike immediately knew what happened but El was still confused and said "What happened to them?"

Mike said, "Umm El I think he just you know walked in on them"

"Walked in on them?" El was still confused.

Mike was still embarrassed to talk about this stuff, "You know doing more than just kissing"

El's face blushed as she finally figured it out, "Oh"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee that!" Will said still very embarrassed about it

El was concerned for Will so she tried to hug him but Will ran into the tent.

Mike laughed a bit,"Don't worry El he will get over it, it's not something to be concerned about it's just super embarrassing"

"Ok Mike" El said but she couldn't help but feel bad for Will. Hopper and Joyce walked out of the RV.

"Where's Will?" Joyce asked

"He ran into the tent Mrs. Byers, I'd say it be best to let him get over it, talking to you might make it worse"

El was giving Hopper the death stare. "What's wrong with you kid?" Hopper asked.

"You made Will embarrassed! He could barley talk to us and ran away!" El said still giving him a death stare.

Mike decided now would be a good time to earn some brownie points with Hopper. Mike grabbed El's hand, "No one did anything bad El, sometimes embarrassing things just happen, everyone will get over it and eventually laugh about it later."

"If you say so Mike" El said still not really satisfied.

Later that night they had dinner together and Will had gotten over it by then. They also had a campfire and made s'mores. El loved every minute of it. The only thing she didn't love was that since everyone was around she couldn't do much kissing with Mike.

While everyone was a asleep Mike woke up. He looked over at Will and then El they were both fast asleep. He had to go to the bathroom. But before he walked out he couldn't resist the urge to give El a kiss.

Mike walked out to the outhouse and while he was in there taking care of his business he felt a very cold chill. He thought he heard someone whisper "Mike." He called out, "El, Will? are you guys out there?" No response. He quickly finished and ran back inside his tent very freaked out.

It took Mike a while to fall back asleep. He wondered what was happening. Was that real or just his imagination. He looked over at Will thinking about everything his friend had gone through. Mike eventually fell asleep.

When Mike fell asleep he began dreaming. It started out nice. He and El were kissing on the couch. It was basically replaying the day he and El had babysat Holly. It got to the part where he and El say I love you to each other and then suddenly Mike was in the void. He saw flashes of El and Brenner and the torture he had put El though, he saw El opening the gate, then he saw the Demogorgon. The Demogorgon started chasing Mike through the void and Mike was screaming, "EL!, El!, EL, where are you!" Then he was suddenly taken back to the world and was watching the mind flayer possess Will, in real life Mike could only see Will shaking but now he could see it happening as the shadow infested him. Mike screamed "No Will! run, run!" Then he flashed to the upside down except this was new and it was him at the campground.

Mike walked around calling for El and Will but no one answered. He felt completely alone. No sign of any life good or bad. He found his way back to the tent except it was empty except for the sleeping bags. Mike continued to search around, he was getting frantic now desperate for a way out, he noticed a purple light in the outhouse. He ran towards it.

"Is this another gate?" Mike thought to himself. When he touched it he heard his name again "Mike!" This was definitely not Will or El's voice it was very dark and sinister. Mike started running away yelling "El! Will! Where are you? EL! EL!".

"Mike, Mike, wake up!" EL and Will both said shaking him. Mike then sat up his body was soaked in sweat. "El? WIll?" Mike said while panting like he had just ran a marathon.

El wrapped him in a hug, "What's going on Mike, what happened!"

"I..I don't know; I guess I was having a nightmare; I couldn't find you guys and I was running really fast" Mike said he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them truth and he really wasn't sure what the truth was. It could have just been a nightmare, but it just felt so real.

"I'm gunna stay next to you Mike" EL said.

"You can't EL, Hopper will come in and attack me"

"Maybe I can scoot up and El can lay were she can at least hold your hand" Will said because he was really concerned about Mike "I'll vouch for it if Hopper comes in"

"Thanks Will" El said smiling and gave him a hug.

So Will positioned himself up so El could lay sideways and hold Mike's hand. But it didn't matter because Mike couldn't fall back asleep the rest of the night.

 **I hope everyone likes this, I literally gave myself chills when I wrote in the voice saying "Mike" I know where I'm going with this but I'd love to here your theories in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 8: Mike

El woke up and Mike was still holding her hand and he was awake. Mike and El both sat up at the same time and El scooted up to him. "Did you sleep Mike?"

"A little bit" Mike lied and he felt bad about it but he didn't want her to worry about him.

"Was the nightmare really that bad?" El asked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but it's ok its just a bad dream, everybody gets them sometimes" Mike said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

El looked up into his eyes and she could see pain. She could tell it was worse than he was letting on. Over the course of her time in isolation with Hopper and the last 6 months of finally being able to socialize she had learned a lot about social cues. Mike had told her friends don't lie but that didn't seem to always be the case sometimes people lie to protect others. El felt like this was what Mike was doing.

"You don't have to protect me Mike, I can handle myself" El said and then leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was a bit different it felt more like she was trying to communicate with him with it. After a few minutes they separated.

"Don't worry El I'm fine I really am, as long as your around I'm happy!" Mike said giving her a quick kiss, and Will woke up just in time to see it.

Will said, "Jez guys does that have to be the first thing I see!"

"Well its better than what you had to see yesterday!" Mike said while laughing. El punched Mike, "Don't make Will embarrassed again!"

"Its ok El, So Mike you doing ok?" Will said.

"Yeah I'm doing fine guys, don't worry about me"

The three of them got up out of the tent as Joyce and Hopper were just about to open the tent. "Breakfast time!" Joyce said, "Bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs!"

"No eggos?" El said, of course.

"Sorry El we didn't think too bring eggos" Joyce informed her.

El yelled, "5 days of no EGGOS!" and then stormed back into the tent.

"Oh my goodness Hop, you've gone and spoiled her!"

"Hey Mike's the one who got her started on it!" Hopper said getting defensive

"Don't blame me you had her for 353 days, she was with me for 6!" Mike said, "I'll talk her into coming back out"

Mike eventually got her to come out and El apologized to Joyce for yelling at her. The day seemed to go on fairly normally from there. They went hiking in the woods, did some rock climbing, had hamburgers for lunch, and did all the usual camp things. The day went on with nothing weird happening to Mike. He thought to himself maybe it was all just a bad dream.

Later that night before bed Mike decided he would use the outhouse before going to sleep, he thought maybe that weird experience from last night was what caused him to have the nightmare. While inside he looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. Very stinky but no purple light or anything like that. So he got out without incident this time and thought, "See it's all in your head Wheeler, nothing freaky going on."

El, Will, and Mike were all in the tent getting ready to go to sleep.

"Do you want me to hold your hand tonight Mike?" El asked

"Don't push it El!" Will said trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry about me El, last night was just a bad dream, no reason to risk the wrath of Hopper or the protective brother" Mike said while punching Will lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok but don't be afraid to wake me up if you need me" El leaned forward to give Mike a kiss and Will looked down and covered his eye's.

"Night El, love you" Mike said while smiling. "Love you too Mike" El replied. "Ugg.. lets just go to sleep guys!" Will said while getting into his sleeping bag

"Night Will, love you!" Mike said laughing. "Yeah love you brother" El said laughing too. Will just sighed, "Good night!"

Mike started having another dream. He dreamed about El again. They were at the snow ball together dancing the night away. He dreamed about some of the more special visits he had with her. Like the first time he broke the rules to go see her, the first time they made out. Then he dreamed about being with her in ways he hadn't been with her yet, all very good dreams for Mike.

Then he woke up he heard a loud bang. He was in the tent alone. "Will?, El? what's going on" He got up he didn't feel like he was in the void or the upside down so he went outside and no one was around. All the other campers were gone, the parking area was empty, he was completely alone. Mike began frantically pinching himself to wake up. Mike thought to himself "This has to be a dream still, come on Mike wake up, wake up!" Then he began to yell out loud "Wake up!" Mike didn't know what to do he was sure he was asleep. There is no way everyone could just disappear!

"Mike" he heard the dark voice again "I see you Mike"

"What? Who are you?" Mike said looking around desperately for where the voice was coming from.

There was no answer only dark and empty silence. Mike sat down on the grass looking around feeling nothing but cold and emptiness. He started sobbing, "Why can't I just wake up! Why can't I wake up!"

Then all of a sudden Mike woke up for real.

He looked around and saw El and Will still asleep. "Good" he thought to himself "If I woke them up again they'd be all over me all the time, Now what the hell is going on! What could that voice be!"

He felt his cheeks they were wet like he had been crying for real. He remembered how the previous night he was running in his dreams and how when he woke up he felt like he had been running for real. Thinking about this sent chills all through his body. He was freaking out!

He stayed up thinking about all the possibilities is it really just a dream? Is it the Mind Flayer? Is it something new? something from the bad men? It could be anything! And it said I can see you! What the heck did that mean?! See me!

Eventually despite his best efforts to stay awake he fell asleep again. But he didn't have any bad dreams this time and he woke up in the morning feeling just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 9: 20 below

When Mike woke up the next morning he was feeling fine. But he felt like something had to be going on. It couldn't just be a dream... Someone or something was watching him and he was creeped out!

"What's the matter Mike, did you sleep good?" El asked just waking up.

"Yeah, no nightmares last night El, only good dreams some of them about you!" Mike gave her a big smile, hoping adding in that last part would distract her from being able to tell he was lying.

"I dream about you too Mike!" El said and walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

They both looked over at Will at the same time. Still sleeping. They looked at each other and laughed and kissed again.

Eventually they woke Will up and came out for breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Joyce asked everyone.

"Well today's the day we go rafting!" Will said excitedly.

"I'm so excited!" El exclaimed.

Mike was just picking at his food replaying the last two nights dreams in his mind.

"Something up Mike?" Hopper asked.

Mike looked up a bit startled. "Oh nothing, just thinking about some other stuff."

El hadn't noticed Mike was sulking because she was preoccupied being excited about rafting so after she noticed this she thought maybe he was lying this morning about no nightmares.

After breakfast El walked over to Mike while Will was busy helping his Mom clean up.

"Are you sure your ok Mike" El said while talking his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine El, I told you not to worry"

"You just seem sad, I don't like it when your sad or when you lie" El squeezed his hand tight wanting him to just let her comfort him and stop trying to hide whatever was going on.

Mike looked like he swallowed something when she said "or when you lie" He just kept looking forward he knew if he looked at her he'd have to confess. "I keep saying not to worry about me!" Mike said raising his voice.

Its been a while since Mike yelled at El; the last time was when she threw Lucas off of Mike when they were fighting. El let go of his hand and just walked away.

After El turned away, Mike had to struggle to keep himself from crying. He hated himself for what he just did. He wanted so badly to turn around and tell her everything. But he wanted things to be normal and fun for her, he didn't want to burden her with this. He would have to get better at masking his feelings.

Shortly after Will came up to Mike.

"Mike El seems really sad, did something happen?"

"No she's just convinced herself something's wrong with me and won't leave it alone!"

"Mike I can tell something's wrong with you too, I told you everything going on with me last year and you were there for me; You can tell me what's wrong I'm here for you too"

"Will I don't want you guys worrying it's probably nothing!"

"Whats probably nothing"

"My nightmares, I did have another one last night but it's just a bad dream; maybe from eating all the junk food; so I'm tired and it's made me a little grouchy" Mike was hoping a partial truth would be enough to diffuse this.

"You said in your first nightmare you couldn't find El and me; was it the same dream?"

"No it was a little different, it just felt real so it freaked me out a little is all"

"It wasn't about the upside down was it?" Will said staring straight at Mike trying to get a read on Mike's face.

"No" Mike said trying to be as stone faced as possible.

"Well you need to make up with El because if Hopper sees her sad he'll take it out on you!"

"Yeah I'll go talk to her"

Mike went over to El who was sitting in the tent reading a book.

"Hey El, Umm... I'm sorry I yelled at you I shouldn't have done that"

El looked up from her book she really didn't want to stay mad at him. "Ok Mike" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"So let's start getting ready to go rafting!" Mike said smiling.

The five of them went out on the water rafting. They got a river guide named Dave who seemed to be abbot out of it. He kept on repeating the same things over and over.

The stream starts out pretty lazy just floating around slowly. Everyone was enjoying thier time out on the water. Eventually they made it to the rapids part.

Everybody had to be involved paddling to keep the raft on course. It was a lot of fun. But something happened and the raft hit a rock and it sent Mike overboard!

Mike was struggling to keep his head above water. The river guide just froze up and didn't move at all. El was about to use her powers to save him but Hopper put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head and jumped in after Mike.

Mike was really struggling when suddenly he felt something pull him under the water! He couldn't see what it was but something had a hold of his leg! He tried to pull himself up but he just couldn't. Then he felt it, he was starting to drown, he couldn't breath anything in. He stopped fighting and looked down. He should see a shadow it was holding him but also he saw something red deep down in the shadow it looked like some type of red human like figure.

Hopper was swimming as fast as he could to get to Mike. Hopper wasn't the best swimmer by any means. He saw Mike was barley keeping his head up and when Mike went below the water, He pushed himself beyond his limits. He had to save him no matter what!

Mike was staring at the shadow while he was slowly faded away, things were starting to go black when suddenly he was pulled from the water, it was Hopper! Hopper swam him back to the shore as fast as he could. Mike couldn't breath still he was completely water logged. Hopper started giving him CPR and after a few seconds which felt like forever to anyone watching he finally started spitting up water and breathing.

Hopper then sat down next to him relieved. "My God kid that was close!"

"You.. you saved me, I thought I was dead for sure"

"No problem kid" Hopper said putting his hand on his shoulder.

El came running up to Mike and just about tackled him. "Oh Mike I was so scared!"

"It's ok El, Hopper saved me I'm fine" Mike said hugging her back.

Will ran up shortly after and joined them in the hug. "That was so intense Mike!"

"Yeah Im sorry I worried you guys guess rafting was kinda a bust huh" Mike said trying to be funny.

After this everyone went back to the campgrounds and Mike said he wanted to rest for a bit. So he went back into the tent and laid down on top of his sleeping bag.

Mike thought to himself, "Ok Mike this is definitely real! I know I saw the Mind Flayers shadow but there was something or someone else hiding in there! What could it be? How is the Mind Flayer getting into the world if El closed the gate? Are there other gates? How am I going to deal with this?!"

El came in and laid down next to him, "feeling better Mike?"

Mike took her hand and smiled at her, "Yes I'm feeling much better!"

"Good" The two of them just laid there holding hands.

Will came in and saw them he decided against any teasing "Guys you ready for lunch?"

The rest of the day went on like normal. After lunch they did more light activities like fishing and just hanging out. Eventually it was bed time. Will and El fell asleep right away but Mike was scared to fall asleep.

Mike just laid there staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were just trying to figure out what was going on. Could what he saw in the water just have been something in his head from drowning? Could this still all just be in his head?

Mike could barley keep his eyes open before he eventually drifted off to sleep.

He started dreaming again. It was like he was reliving the day. He dreamed about his fight with El, his conversation with Will and then his apology. Then out of nowhere he was in a black area similar to the Void.

"Why don't you tell them about Me!" The dark voice spoke and suddenly Mike felt like it was 20 below.

"WHO the HELL ARE YOU!" Mike screamed into the void. There was no reply but he rapidly felt like he was going to freeze to death. Then suddenly he was back in the water drowning! Mike struggled for air and he saw the shadow the same as this morning only this time Hopper didn't jump in after him. Mike leaped out of the water and took a deep breath and went back into the water this time trying to swim down. He was just about to touch the shadow with his hand when he was suddenly back on the shore and seemed to be in the real world.

It was in the middle of the night. He walked around for a while yelling "Where are you?! Who are you?!" Eventually he made it back to where the camp was and he walked into the tent.

Will and El were standing in the tent with black eyes, "You should have told us Mike, You should have told us! Now this is what's going to happen to you!" Both of them spoke in thier voice but with a dark, angry voice mixed in with theirs.

Suddenly everything was gone, it was just him in an empty field. Mike screamed, "Take me and leave them alone! You leave them the hell alone!"

Mike heard an evil laugh like it was mocking him for saying that. "I'll destroy you, you touch my friends and I'll destroy you; you hear me I'll set you on fire like I did last time!"

Mike was then pushed back with a rush of cold air even colder than what happened to him before. Mike was shaking uncontrollably he couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't think or move or anything!

"Mike, Mike; what's going on!" Will was shaking Mike, who was unconscious and shaking like crazy,"He's freezing to death El!" El immediately got up and put her sleeping bag on top of him. And tried rubbing him to warm him up.p

"Mike please wake up, please wake up!" El kept saying while frantically trying to warm him up.

Mikes eyes opened and he sat up and started gasping for air. It took him a minute to regain his thoughts. And he just sat there breathing extremely heavy.

"Mike what happened, please tell us what happened!" El said pleading with him.

"It's him" This is all Mike could say. He felt so cold and empty. He still couldn't fully think straight.

El and Will looked at each other and then back to Mike. They both didn't know what to do or say so they just wrapped him up in thier blankets and hugged him.

 **(OMG I even shocked myself writing this! I don't know how you guys read but when I write I try to picture the scene in my head and some of this actually scared me trying to picture it! )**


	10. Chapter 10

Stranger Things- Return to Normal?

Yeah that's a No!

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Will and El knocked on the door of the RV. Mike was wrapped up in his sleeping bag with El hugging him as tight as she could. Mike hadn't spoken more than a couple of words and was pretty much like a zombie.

Hopper answered the door and he saw Mike's face and he just looked so cold and empty. "What happened to him!"

Will spoke up "I don't know he was shaking really bad and we tried to warm him up and he won't saying anything other than It's him!"

Joyce pushed Hopper back, "Get him inside let's warm him up!"

They walked Mike inside and he sat down staring blankly at everyone. El stayed right by his side she was in disbelief of what was happening. Joyce made him some hot tea she tried to give it to him but he just stared off into space.

"Please drink it Mike!" El pleaded with him. El put the cup up to his mouth and he slowly sipped on it.

Mike was having trouble thinking he just couldn't speak. He knew everyone was there trying to help him but his mind just wasn't able to process anything to tell them.

As El was getting Mike to drink the hot tea Joyce, Hopper, and Will were trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Hopper spoke first, "What happened to him? This couldn't be related to him almost drowning earlier could it? He seemed fine afterwards."

Will replied, "The other night he had a really bad nightmare and he didn't want to talk about it. And this morning he was acting angry he even yelled at El over it, I should have known it was serious after that! I talked to him about it and he told me a little bit about the nightmares. I'm just not as good of a friend as I should have been, I should have done something!" Will sat down and put his hands over his face.

"Not your fault Will, it's mine; if it wasn't for me none of you would ever be in danger" El said still helping Mike get his tea down.

"Don't talk like that El, Brenner would have still done bad things without you; if it wasn't for you the gate would still be opened because he would have just used someone else" Hopper stated.

"It has to be that thing from at the gate" El stated while making her death stare out the window.

Will shuttered at the thought, "I thought after we got him out of me we'd never hear from him again!"

"I kill him this time no matter what!" El stated still giving her stare facing out the window.

"El, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Mike finally spoke, tears in his eyes.

"Mike!" El kissed his cheek and started hugging him.

"Kid? You able to talk now?" Hopper asked

"My brains so foggy I can barley think; the Mind Flayer's coming after me I know it's him now, I'm sure of it!" Mike said he was still cold and pale but you could see the life coming back into his face.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Hopper asked.

"I thought it was just a dream at first, but by the second dream I knew something was up but I didn't want to ruin El's chance at being normal so I kept it to myself; I didn't think it could get this bad this fast!"

Mike continued, "But in my dream I just had he went after El and Will too and put me through all kinds of pain and he froze me nearly to death!"

"Why is he going after you Mike?" Will asked

"I don't know, Will but he definetly knows I care about El and you so I think it has something to do with the three of us; I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret from you too Will; I'm really sorry" Mike said

Will got up and sat down on the other side of Mike, "Were in this together Mike!"

"Now Will I know you want to help but you got to stay safe I couldn't bear something happening to you again" Joyce said.

Will kinda ignored that and spoke up again, "Mike, is he inside you like he was inside me? Maybe we can get rid of him from you like we got him out of me"

"I mean we can try it but I don't feel like he's inside me; I feel like he's stalking me and I feel like there is something else with him now somehow making him stronger" Mike said.

"What do you mean something else is with the Mind Flayer?" Hopper asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I felt like something is with him... Will the Mind Flayer never actually audibly talked to you did he?" Mike asked.

"No, I never had any connection to what he was feeling till he possessed me and even then it was more feelings than him saying anything" Will stated.

"Then something's definetly changed!" Mike said.

Hopper got up "Well we better make sure he isn't possessed." Hopper held his lighter up to Mike and then El knocked it out of Hoppers hand.

"He isn't possessed, if he was I could tell! I could tell when Will was possessed with that thing; this is different and I'm gunna protect Mike no matter what happens, I promise!"

"El don't.." Mike started to speak and El stopped him "You lied Mike! you don't decide what I do!" Mike just nodded his head.

"So Hop what do you think we should do?" Joyce asked.

"Well I'll have to set something up with Dr. Owens he might be able to figure something out. He hasn't kept me in the loop that much since he helped me adopt El and get her expunged from the government watch lists; but I know he will at least try to figure it out" Hopper said.

Mike spoke up, his voice was shaky, "I don't know what we can tell my Mom but I don't want to be left alone till we figure this out"

"Don't worry Mike I'm not going to leave your side at all till I kill that thing!" El stated firmly.

"Oh you think that's so?" Hopper said

"I'm staying with Mike no matter what!" El replied

Hopper started shaking his head and was about to respond when Will spoke up "Hopper I think we can let this go; I'll stay with Mike too and we need to tell Dustin, Lucas, and Max and we can make it so he isn't alone"

Hopper sighed, "Ok as long as there's at least one other person with Mike and El I won't fight it but were going to have to work out a schedule; El has to do her tutoring she can't just hold his hand all day! We can't just put everything on pause if for no other reason than we have to make things look normal!"

El said, "Fine but I'm going to protect Mike, that's a promise I won't break for anyone!"

"Thanks El and here I wanted to be the one to protect you." Mike said before fading off to sleep. He had just been so exhausted that once the initial wake up shock wore off he just could not keep his eye's open any longer.

El held Mike close and let his head go on her shoulder. Hopper acted like he wanted to say something but Joyce hit him, "Hop please really?"

"Ok Ok it's fine, its fine; I'll work on getting something set up with Dr. Owens tomorrow and you can figure out what to say to Karen; and you kids can sleep in here and try to get some sleep don't just watch Mike all night!" Hopper said.

Joyce gave all three kids a kiss on the head and told them if they needed her she'd be right in and reiterated Hopper asking them to try to sleep.

Once Hopper and Joyce went into the bedroom. Will asked El, "So do you really think you can kill it?"

"I will kill it Will, no matter what I have to do!" El said.

"I don't want you to get hurt El and if something happened to you Mike would be miserable his whole life!"

"I'm going to kill it, I promise"

"Ok, but can you promise to stay alive?" There was a long pause and Will was getting anxious. "El can you promise to stay alive?!"

"I don't know; closing the gate wasn't enough killing him is the only thing to do"

"You have to stay alive El, you just have to!"

EL nodded and closed her eyes.

Mike woke up around 6am and realized El was holding him. Then it all hit him again, the events of last night. Now his friends all knew what was going on. He had tried to keep them out of it but now they were all right back in it together.

He looked over and saw Will sleeping close by him too. Last year he spent so much time protecting Will and now he was the one being tormented. And his torment has only been going on for a couple days, Will's went on for months and months; he couldn't imagine how horrible that was before but now that it's happening to him he just couldn't believe the pain.

He slowly kinda switched things up with El putting his arm behind her and kissed the top of her head, and nodded back off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Yeah that a no!

Chapter 11: Home

El woke up first that morning and Mike and Will were still asleep. She noticed Mike had put his arm around her and she smiled. She was still upset with him for lying to her though. She understood why he didn't tell her but she wanted to be able to choose things for herself, she was tired of people choosing things for her. Her relationship with Mike up to now hadn't really been anything she didn't choose or want but him hiding this from her did hurt her. She wasn't going to let him hide things from her again, the next time she thinks he's hiding something she's going to press it instead of walking away. She loves Mike and Mike would just have to accept that!

Mike woke up and stared at her. She was looking out the window with the most intense look on her face. Mike was feeling very guilty about everything. He tried to keep something huge from El and he knew she was mad about it. He knew he made a decision that affected her without talking to her and he knew it wasn't right.

"Hey El" Mike said trying to smile.

"Hey Mike" El said smiling back. It was amazing how quickly she could go from the most intense stare to the warmest smile.

"I lied to you El, I wanted to protect you, and I was wrong to do it. So wrong" Mike said staring straight into her eyes.

"I understand Mike, don't do it again" El gave him a very firm look while saying this.

"I promise El, no more lies, there's no reason for it" Mike said with a tear in his eye.

El leaned in and gave him a kiss and pulled away. "Lying means no kissing, that's the new rule!"

Will woke up just in time to hear that and said "And what can I take away from Mike if he lies to me?"

Mike laughed, "I shouldn't have lied to you either, I'm really sorry Will"

"Don't worry about it, we just gotta figure out how to handle all this now" Will said.

After the events of everything Hopper thought it best to head home early. They still weren't sure how much to tell Karen so they said Mike would stay with then for a couple of nights while they figured out exactly what to do.

When they got to the Byers around 1 in the afternoon Mike started calling his friends over for a big top secret meeting at Will's house. All six kids- Mike, EL, Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Max were eventually gathered into Will's room.

Mike settled everyone in and started explaining the events of the last few days to them. Everyone listened to Mike in cold silence. Mike was notable for being the best story teller in the group but the whole time he was explaining everything he was very somber and cold. So finally Mike finished explaining everything that happened to him and he opened it up to the group.

At first no one wanted to speak up and everyone was just staring at each other. Then finally Dustin spoke up, "HOLY SHIT Mike! What are we going to do?!"

"Hopper's gunna get in touch with Dr. Owens and we gotta come up with a story to tell my Mom; Mrs. Byers is trying to figure that out" Mike replied.

"We have to protect Mike and when I find the monster I will kill it!" El said.

"Oh my God El! That's crazy, we have to come up with plan" Dustin said.

"I will kill it, that's the only way; no one else can but me" El replied harshly.

Dustin spoke up, "Mike! Calm her down! She's gunna get herself killed!"

"I don't want El going off to do this either; I want her right next me until this whole thing is solved..."Mike said and then El interrupted "but I will do what I have to do no matter what!"

"Alright, Alright that still doesn't mean we can't come up with a plan!" Dustin interjected.

Max spoke up, "The Mind Flayer he needed a connection the first time right? Will went to the upside down and got infected and eventually the next year he became possessed but that only happened because of him having the first connection"

Mike answered, "Yes that's true I'm not sure what my connection is but El confirmed that I don't have anything inside of me so its more like he's able to stalk me when I'm vulnerable"

"If he needed a physical connection the first time, why doesn't he this time?" Lucas asked

"Because something's different; there seems to be something new inside the Mind Flayer something giving him more strength; something helping him interact with me even though the gate is closed and he also seemed to want me to reveal his existence when it used Will and El in that last dream asking why I hadn't told anyone about him" Mike informed everyone

"Why did you keep it a secret Mike?" Dustin asked

"Me and El have already gone through this; it was wrong of me; I just didn't want to ruin her having a normal summer; lets just leave it there"

"Me and El are going to stay with Mike all of the time but we could use you guys too so Hopper doesn't have meltdowns" Will informed everyone.

"Of course we don't want to leave Mike alone now either right Lucas, Max?" Dustin said.

Lucas spoke up "Yeah Mike of course I'll help you anyway I can"

"Well I don't know I guess I can help" Max said sarcastically.

Dustin announced, "Alright it's settled then we work together to save Mike and kill the son of a bitch!"

Will spoke up, "So the rule is Mike is always with at least one party member during the day and at least two at night. The reason for two at night is because El informed Hopper that she won't be leaving Mike's side at all!"

Everyone laughed

"Oh my God El! did you really say that to Hopper?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, I will be with Mike all the time no matter what Hopper says" El said unflinchingly. Everyone just looked at each other like well ok then.

"So yeah, I mean I don't mind staying with Mike all the time but it would be great if some of you guys could play chaperone at night too" Will said sarcastically

Mike laughed, "Yeah I've been meaning to thank you for that Will, Hopper would have gone ballistic if you hadn't volunteered like that!"

"No problem Mike" Will said smiling.

"So what are you going to do when Mike uses the bathroom El?" Dustin asked

"Dustin shut the hell up!" Mike said while everyone laughed.

"I'll be waiting by the door" El stated like a matter of fact.

"Umm maybe at the end of the hallway?" Mike said sheepishly

"No" El replied making everyone burst out laughing again.

After that everyone had pizza and a good time laughing and joking trying to at least temporarily forget what was going on. Eventually Dustin, Lucas, and Max had to leave. So Lucas, Max, and Dustin rode off on their bikes together.

"So do you think Mike's going to be ok?" Max asked

"Yeah he'll be fine; El's already said she won't leave him so he'll probably be pretty happy" Lucas said smiling at Max

"I'm more worried about El did you guys notice how intense she was and basically saying she was going to take on the Mind Flayer herself?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah she was more intense than I've seen since well since she killed the Demogorgon" Lucas replied

"Yeah she's definitely scary" Max said. Max and El over the last six months have become slightly friendly but El mostly just talks with Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas.

"Well if nothing else we have our secret weapon!" Dustin said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked

"No one can resist these pearls... grrrrr!"

Max and Lucas rolled their eyes and both said "Shut up Dustin!"

Eventually Dustin separated from them to go to his house and Max and Lucas went to Max's house.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, no" Max said getting off her bike then she smiled and walked over and kissed him, "See ya later stalker!"

Meanwhile Dustin walks in the door to his house and sees his Mom doing dance aerobics.

"Oh my God Mom!"

"Oh hey Dusty! Did you have fun with your friends!" She said while still dancing to the video.

"Uh yeah Mom" Dustin said running into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Back at the Byers House Mike, El, and Will are in Will's room playing Boggle.

El loved this game because it was one of the many games where should learn quickly and improve her speech. El was actually becoming better boggle than Mike or Will.

"I win again!" El said.

"You're going to more than ready for high school EL" Mike said smiling.

"I have to be able to go in September Mike, I have to watch out for you now" El said

"Well since your going to be around me all the time now I'll help you get ready for it too" Mike said.

They heard a knock at the door. The three went out into the living and it was Jonathan and Nancy!

Nancy came in and as soon as she saw Mike she ran up to him and hugged him really tight.

"They told me everything that's happened Mike, I've been so worried!" Nancy said.

Mike and Nancy separated and Mike said "I'm sorry I worried you Nancy"

"I just had to come to make sure you were ok!" Nancy said smiling.

"So where have you and Jonathan been anyway?" Mike said and Jonathan and Nancy looked at each other blushing.

Nancy spoke up, "We were just out on a road trip"

"Oh a road trip huh, ok sure" Mike said being sarcastic.

So Mike and Nancy talked for a little bit and they talked about what they thought they should tell Karen especially since El declared that she was not leaving Mike.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth" Mike said, "Lying has been very very bad for me lately!"

El spoke up, "The truth is good!"

"Yeah but if she knew everything she might flip out and it could cause more problems, I mean for the summer the sleepovers shouldn't be a problem. Mom might think it weird but I don't think she'll worry if there is 3 people." Nancy said.

Hopper decided to get involved, "Me and Joyce talked about it and we think it best not to tell her; Mike you just better be on your best behavior and not get yourself grounded or something and cause problems"

El spoke up, "Don't worry about Mike, he will behave!"

Everyone busted up laughing and Nancy thought about making a married couple joke but she decided it best not to put that out there with Hopper around.

Soon Nancy went home and Jonathan went to his room. Then there was some discussion on the sleeping arrangements. El wanted Mike to sleep in her room, on the floor of course, and Hopper said Mike will be fine with just Will.

"There is no way I'm not going to be in the same room as Mike, your just going to have to accept it! I will sleep on the floor if I have to!" El stated

"Its ok I'll sleep on the floor with Mike" Will said trying to helpful.

"Ok here is what we will do Hop. Mike can sleep on the floor tonight with the door open and tomorrow we will go buy to portable blow up mattresses so we don't have to make the kids sleep on the floor"

"But..."Hopper tried to interject and Joyce cut him off "No butts Hop, I mean seriously!"

And that was that! Mike slept on the floor in El's room and Hopper couldn't stop it.

El slept rolled over on her side so her arm would hang of the bed and they held hands till they fell asleep.

 **So what do you guys think? Should Karen eventually be filled in; it might be a little hard to write in a believable way but if everyone wants it I'll try to make it happen.**

 **Also I just wanted to say from a narrative standpoint my favorite things (other than the main story with the Mind Flayer and the mystery about how he has a connection to Mike even though Mike isn't possessed?) to put in have been: El's attitude and Joyce/Will being enablers of Mileven over Hopper's objections.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Yeah that's a no!

Chapter 12: Dr Owens

It has been 3 days since they got back from the camping trip. So far nothing new has happened to Mike. True to her word El has been with Mike constantly. Today was the day Hopper and Mike were going to meet up with Dr. Owens to see if he could figure anything out.

"You can't come El, its way too risky, you'll be walking right into the government and be thrown back in a lab!" Hopper said.

"They won't recognize me, I'm older and have hair now!" El retorted.

Mike spoke up, "I'll be with Hopper El, I'll be fine!"

"I said I won't leave you!" El said grabbing his hand.

"He'll only be gone for a few hours, and just think about it El if you come with and get caught then Mike will be by himself again and miserable!" Hopper knew what to say this time.

El shook her head, "Ok" She gave Mike a hug and said, "Be careful Mike!"

Hopper and Mike got into the truck and drove off for the new lab that Dr. Owens worked at.

The rode together in silence for a while before Hopper finally broke it.

"Kid we need to talk about El"

"Oh come on Chief you really think I'd try anything with her, especially with you in the next room and Will right there?!"

"No, that's not what I want to talk about; but just so we are clear if you do..." Mike interrupted "Chief stop it!"

Hopper sighed, "Ok, I want to talk about her attitude; I get that she doesn't want to leave you alone but I'm worried she's going do something stupid like set off on her own to kill that damn thing"

Mike looked down he was worried about that too, "I know I'm so scared about that too!"

"You need to talk to her, tell her you can't lose her, anything to get her off of it I don't care what you say, that's the most important thing right now; I can't lose her either!"

"Ok chief I will; But you need to tell her that too, she needs to know you can't lose her either! She needs to see that side of you too not just the parent telling me what to do side"

"You're right kid, you're right"

Hopper and Mike eventually made it to the lab. They walked in and got settled in Dr. Owens office.

"So has anything happened since we last spoke?" Dr. Owens said while looking over his notes.

"No not since we left the campgrounds, right Mike?" Hopper said

"Yeah nothing's happened to me since" Mike replied, "Everytime it happened it affected me for real not like a regular dream, the first dream I was running and when I woke up I felt like I'd just finished running; the second time I cried in my dream and when I woke up my face was wet; but the third time that thing froze me in my dream and in real life!"

Dr Owens replied "Dreams can have a powerful affect on you when combined with PTSD but the fact that you were freezing nearly to death would definitely indicate that it's something else. That seems like something even more advanced than Will till he actually become possessed."

"Well we don't believe he is possessed" Hopper said hoping Owens would get the inference that El doesn't believe he is possessed.

"I see well there is one way to make sure there isn't a hive mind type connection." Owens said while pulling out a glass jar with a tentacle from the tunnels in it.

Owens used the torch on the tentacle to see if it would have any affect. The tentacle burned up and showed no signs of pain. It didn't affect Mike in the slightest.

"Doctor I think since the gate is closed he doesn't have any drones here for his affect to return; I think he's found a way to be strong enough to send some type of signal into this world and when I'm vulnerable it makes it through" Mike said.

"You're a smart kid that actually makes some sense" Dr Owens said smiling, " Unfortunately the only thing that would really work to block physic waves would be a physic dampener and unfortunately that technology is highly classified and unfinished."

"I'd like to test your brain activity while asleep. If your up for it we can go into the hospital room and I'll lightly sedate you and we will run so brain activity tests"

"Ok" Mike said but he wasn't exactly happy about this.

The test started out normal, Mike was having normal pleasant dreams. Then Mike found himself walking through the Byers house at night. He walked into Will's room and saw him sleeping and then he went to El's room. El wasn't in her room so he started checking the House and he still couldn't find her.

Mike ran outside the house looking for her. "El, El where are you!" Mike yelled to no answer. Mike heard something move in the tree line and he followed it, "El, El is that you?" There was no answer but he kept hearing movement so he followed it.

Eventually he caught up to it and it was El. "El what are you doing? Let's go back your house!" El just kept on marching forward he tried to grab her hand but it phased right through her.

Oh God this is another nightmare Mike thought to himself. Mike kept on following El and they arrived at the lab, which was vacant and sealed off. El blew the gate open with her powers and continued on to the front door. El screamed and blasted the glass out of the front door.

El made her way through the Lab with Mike following her close behind. He had a bad feeling about what she was going to do here.

El made her way to where the gate used to be and paused. Mike moved in front of her, "No El, don't do this! Please don't do this! Stop it El! Stop it!" El just walked right through him.

El took a deep breath and held up her hand at the wall where the gate was and the wall started shifting. El started getting more and more intense and started shaking and screaming. Mike could see a yellow crack starting to form on the wall.

"That's enough El! You don't have to do this there has to be another way!" Mike tried to grab her but his hands just kept passing through her and there was nothing he could do. Mike felt so helpless watching this.

El continued screaming and shaking trying to open the gate and picked up her second hand and the gate started to open slowly. El was screaming at the top of her lungs and her feet started to raise above the ground, Mike couldn't even believe what he was seeing. The gate opened more and more while El's eyes started to turn red and her nose bleed intensified beyond anything Mike had ever seen before.

El gave once last massive scream and the gate completely tore back open! El was exhausted and she collapsed onto the ground. Mike ran up to to try and hold her but his hands just couldn't touch her.

Mike yelled, "El why?! Why would you do this!"

El was on the ground on her hands and feet panting trying to catch her breath. "I'll make you safe Mike, I'll make everything ok"

"No El this isn't ok, this isn't ok El!" Mike was yelling at her but it wasn't having any affect on her.

Then Mike could start to hear low growling and he turned around. Something was approaching the gate. As it got closer and closer it got louder and louder. Mike looked at El and she could hear it too. She forced herself up and stood there ready for a fight.

Mike could see a shadow leg starting to come out of the gate. The temperature dropped dramatically. He heard a massive growl and the shadow leg attacked El. El held out her hand and was keeping it at bay but the growling was getting louder and louder and soon the Mind Flayers head appeared through the gate.

El was holding up both hands now screaming trying to kill the monster! He could see the shadow being pushed back, it looked like El was winning! But then more and more of the Mind Flayers shadow body was coming out of the gate. The Mind Flayer roared at El and a blast of cold air hit her and she was still screaming pushing back against the Mind Flayer.

Now the Mind Flayer was going full force against El. His entire shadow body was clashing up against El's powers. El was now fully levitating, screaming as loud as she ever has, eyes fully blood shot and nose bleeding more powerfully than ever before.

For a while it seemed that El had the upper hand the Mind Flayer seemed to be getting smaller and smaller but then he noticed something. Near the Mind Flayers head he noticed a black mass forming and it just kept on getting more and more dense.

Mike screamed at El, "El he's doing something! El you have to watch out!"

Mike felt something cold on his shoulder, "Watch this!" The dark voice whispered.

Suddenly the dark mass forming at the Mind Flayers head burst. New shadow legs were coming out of the shadow monster's head and going straight at El and the darkness was getting closer and closer to El.

El screamed even louder than she was before and for a second the shadows were being pushed back but quickly the shadows were slowly starting to overpower her.

Mike screamed, "No El, get out of there! Get out of there right now!"

El was screaming so loud and shaking so much, her powers were being used beyond her limits but the shadow monster was overpowering her and broke through! Mike watched in horror as she was enveloped in black smoke. The darkness got smaller and more dense until he could tell that the darkness was going inside of her.

Mike was in complete horrified shock, he couldn't move, talk or even think. El then stood up her skin now completely grey. She turned around to face Mike and had her eyes closed.

"El?" Was all Mike could muster up to say.

She opened up her eyes and they were completely black. Then El smiled and slowly walked towards Mike.

"This is what's going to happen Mike, and your world will be mine!" El spoke and it was a mix of El's voice and a dark evil voice.

Mike was shaking in the hospital bed. Hopper was yelling at Dr. Owens, "Wake him up! Wake him up!"

Dr Ownes grabbed a needle with something to wake Mike up and stuck it in him real fast.

Mike woke up gasping for air.

"What happened kid?"

Mike was rocking back and forth trying to catch his breath. Dr Owens put an oxygen mask on Mike and after a few minutes Mike ripped off the mask.

"Chief, we have to go back to right now!"

"What?" Hopper said

"My dream! We have to get back to her now! Right now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

yeah that's a no!

Chapter 13: What the hell is going on

Mike and Hopper rushed out of the lab. Dr Owens followed behind them.

"I'll call and set up a meeting to go over the brain test results, good luck with whatever's going on!"

"Ok doc" Hopper said while he and Mike were running to the car.

When Mike and Hopper got into the truck and started speeding away Hopper asked, "Ok kid what the hell is going on!"

"In my dream she opens the gate again to kill the monster but the monster is too strong now and possesses her, we have to get back to her now!"

Hopper floored it! "Ok kid, I know I wasn't thrilled about her deciding she wasn't gunna leave your side but now I want you to promise me the same! Don't let her out of your sight and if she tries to run off I don't care what you have to do to stop her!"

"I promise, I won't let her do this; I'll do anything I can to stop her from doing it, anything!"

"Alright we're on the same page then, I'm going to trust you, don't make me regret it kid!"

"I promise I won't"

Mike and Hopper made it back to the House and El and Will were outside playing catch with a baseball.

Mike ran out of the car and ran straight to El and hugged her after a few seconds he pulled back and said, "We need to talk El"

"Ok Mike"

Mike led El into her room and closed the door.

"El I had another dream while I was at the Doctor. You opened the gate to try and kill the monster but you lost. The monster possessed you and would be strong enough to take over the world. El you have to promise me you won't do that, you have to promise me you won't open the gate again!"

"I can beat him Mike!"

Mike grabbed on both her shoulders "Aren't you listening to me? You lose! He gets you, Understand?"

"I'm stronger than him now, I pushed him back in and closed the gate; I'm even stronger now than I was then; don't worry."

Mike shook his head, "No El he's stronger now, he's different; there is someone with him."

"With him?"

"Yes El, while the monster and you fought a voice spoke to me it was like he was a different being from the Mind Flayer; El you have to listen to me! You say you won't leave me well I won't leave you either!"

Mike and El stared at each other for a minute. Thier eyes said everything to each other.

"You have to promise me El, you won't go off by yourself; we will make a plan with Hopper and everyone else and we stick to it. Promise me El!"

"Promise Mike" With that Mike hugged her and then started kissing her. They then sat down on the bed kissing each other. El pushed him down on the bed and they made out with her halfway on top of him.

After a few minutes Mike pulled away, "We better cool it down El" El laid her head on his chest and Mike put his hand in her hair.

"I was so scared El, I watched you walk your way through the lab and I called out to you, tried to touch you but you didn't even see me, then I had to watch you fight him and I couldn't do anything..." Mike's voice was cracking and he was starting to cry "then I watched him take you, I could never handle that again El, never again" and Mike held her close and was struggling not to just weep.

Up till now El had been hardened in her resolve to kill the Mind Flayer once and for all. She didn't by any means want to sacrifice herself, she wanted her life to be good and she wanted to be with Mike. But she felt responsible, no matter how many times people tell her she isn't, and that ending the monster is her purpose and she would have to see it through no matter what.

But lying there with her head on Mike's chest listening to his heart race, hearing him cry, and listening to his words in that moment she couldn't keep her composure any longer. She buried her face into Mike's chest and cried. Mike and El just laid there like that for a while with El crying and Mike holding her close.

El looked up at Mike, "I want to be with you Mike"

Mike smiled, "You're with me right now El"

"I mean I want to really be with you" El said blushing which made Mike blush too.

"You know we can't do that yet El"

"Ya but I want too"

"I can't believe we're actually talking about this, I mean I want to too but it just can't happen right now"

"We can keep it secret"

"Well yeah but... well let's just talk about it later El, we're really emotional right now"

Someone knocked on the door. So Mike and El sat up real quick but Mike kept his arm around her. "Come in"

Will, "Hey guys Hopper wanted me to check on you" Will then turned around and yelled to Hopper, "They have thier clothes on you can relax!"

Mike yelled out, "I thought you said you trusted me now, I'm hurt!" If Hopper only knew what El just brought up Mike thought to himself.

"Shut up you god damn kids!" Hopper yelled back.

Will said, "So Hopper filled me in on your dream Mike, I have to ask why do you think he's showing you all this?"

"What do you mean Will?" Mike asked kinda confused.

"First he tells you to tell us about him and now it's like he's warning you about something El was planning; doesn't that seem weird? Why would he want you to tell us about him? Why would he warn you about El? I mean it almost seems helpful!"

Mike thought about that for a minute yeah why would he warn me about El if he was going to win, that doesn't make any sense. What is his game here?

"I don't know Will, thinking about it that way makes me feel like he's playing with me"

Mike turned to El, "Were you going to try and open the gate to kill him El?"

"Not yet but I was thinking about it"

"He's playing games with us; the only thing I can think of is that he found a way to connect with me to get to El; he's a higher intelligence who got beat by a bunch of kids and a crazy Sherriff, this is revenge for him" Mike said.

Mike continued, "Everything he showed me was like it was made to cause me just as much emotional pain as physical; he showed me what El went through at the lab, he showed me what Will went through when he got possessed; he basically wants me to be as miserable as possible"

Will said, "He's definetly planning something and he showed you El going to the gate which made you come home immediately; I wonder what for and why he hasn't done anything to you while you've been at my house; he did something every night at camp, then nothing while your here, then you go to the lab and he comes at you again. It's crazy!"

"What's different about when I'm here?" Mike wondered out loud

"And when the shadow monster pulled you into the water when you fell out of the raft how did he do that when the gate is closed?" Will asked

"That's another good question, Dr Owens told me a little about physic waves and that must be how he's doing all this; the governments working on physic dampeners but it won't be able to help me, at least not right now."

Hopper walked in, "Alright guys have we solved all the worlds problems yet?"

Mike sighed "No I think we have more questions than answers right now, one thing is for sure though me and El are sticking to the plan; which right now is nothing but we'll figure something out!"

Hopper was relieved to hear it.. he would have to have that talk and actually tell El how he feels instead of just being strict and controlling but he figured it looks like trusting Mike was the right call, at least for now.

Later that night Dr Owens called Hopper

"Hey um so I've just finished with the results on Mike" Dr Owens said, "There was Definetly outside influence happening to Mike, there is no doubt about it, there's nothing I can do since it's not a medical problem with him, I'm really sorry"

"So somehow that things reaching in to our world and targeting Mike and we can't help him?" Hopper said.

"The only thing that might help him is her, that's all I can say"

 **Anyone want to guess what's different about when Mike's there? And why the Mind Flayer would show Mike El losing to him causing Mike to plead with El not to do go?**


	14. Chapter 14

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

yeah that's a no!

Chaper 14: Mileven

It had been a few days since Mike had gotten back from seeing Dr Owens. Hopper filled Mike in that he's definetly being influenced by the Mind Flayer and El is the key to helping Mike but neither Hopper or Mike are willing to put her at risk. But Mike had promised El he wouldn't lie to her again so he decided he would talk to her about it when they were finally alone for real and also Mike had promised her they'd talk about being together too and he was scared to death about that one, even more than telling El she's the key at least in Dr Owens opinion.

Mike had planned the day around having El alone at his house in the afternoon, it was a Saturday and he had to do some lying to Hopper to make it happen, but his promises to El took precedence over promises to anyone else. Mike's Mom was gone and had Holly with her and wouldn't be back for quite a while. Probably the only person Mike felt guilty about lying to was Will because he didn't think Will would be to thrilled about it.

Joyce dropped El and Mike off and being the trusting woman that she is she didn't even question if someone was home. "Alright have fun kids!" Was all she said before driving off.

Mike and El walked inside the House, for the first time in a while they were actually nervous to be around each other.

They sat down on the couch and Mike said, "Ok let's get this out of the way first; Hopper didn't want to tell you because he thought you wouldn't be able to handle it but Dr Owens told him that you were the only thing that could help me"

"What does he mean by that?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure but I've been thinking about it a lot and I've never had a nightmare when we hold hands when we fall asleep and then I remember what Dr Owens said about a physic dampener and maybe you because of your powers kind of weaken the Mind Flayers power; we could figure out a way to use that to beat the Mind Flayer without you having to open the gate!"

El smiled she hadn't really had much hope that they'd be able to come up with a plan but now maybe there was a way she wouldn't have put herself in that much danger.

"That's Good Mike, that makes me happy" El leaned in and started kissing Mike and after a few minutes of it El pulled away.

"Mike, I want to be together with you; I don't want to wait"

Mike took a deep breath "We have to EL"

"But I love you and I want to be with you"

"I love you too and I want to be with you too but we need to wait for a while longer"

"How long?"

"Till we've been in highschool for a little bit at least and have talked about the risks more" Mike said and then El smiled and gave him a big kiss.

"Ok Mike, I'll wait for a little longer."

A little later Dustin arrived and came up to the door.

"Hey Mike, Hey El; how's it going?" Dustin said.

"Good" they both said in unison

"Aww that's cute, where's your Mom Mike?"

"Umm she's out right now" Mike replied

"Ooo you guys were alone!" Dustin teased

"Only for a few minutes Dustin" El said

"Ok well let's get this party started!" Dustin yelled

Later that night when it was finally time to go to sleep Mike and El put their sleeping bags next to each other.

Dustin laughed, "Uhh ok guys no funny business I'm gunna be right here"

Mike and El gave each other a look and both said "Shut up Dustin"

"Grrrrr" Dustin replied.

That night Mike and El both had a good nights sleep and held hands through the night. El really is Mike's protector.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and changes in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Yeah that a no!

Chapter 15: The Rollercoaster

It's now towards the end of July the past few weeks have gone on without incident. Mike and El still haven't figured out a way to use El's ability to keep the Mind Flayer out of Mike's dreams by keeping contact with him when he is asleep to take him out. Hopper wondered if constant contact was really necessary or if it was just an excuse to hold hands while they slept.

Hopper and Joyce thought it would be fun to take a drive up to an amusement park, El had never been to one and it would be nice to do something since their last vacation didn't go quite so well.. So Hopper, Joyce, Will, El, and Mike got in the new family mini van and they set off for the park.

When they arrived at the park and everyone got out. El looked on in amazement at everything. She saw the big rollercoasters and the Ferris Wheel and it was all just so fascinating to her. Mike enjoyed seeing El's reaction to everything as they walked in, she is just so adorable Mike thought to himself.

"What do you want to try first El?" Mike asked.

"Lets go on that big thing that looks like a giant circle!" El said

"That's called a Ferris Wheel El, yeah we can go there first" Will said.

The three of them took off leaving Joyce and Hooper behind.

"Hey meet back here at 1 for lunch ok" Joyce said. "OK!" The three teens yelled back in reply.

While on the Ferris Wheel when they got close to the top El said, "This is amazing you can see everything from up here"

"Yeah look you can even see our mini van!" Will said

After they went on the Ferris Wheel, El wanted to try the Tilt a Whirl next. They went all across the park trying ride after ride and everyone was loving every minute of it. But soon is was lunch time so everyone met back up and went to a food court and got burgers.

"So are you enjoying yourselves?" Joyce asked. They all nodded their heads in unison.

"What have you guys tried so far?" Hopper asked

"We did the Ferris Wheel, The Tilt a Whirl, some games, the flying swings and when we finish eating we are going to try the big roller coaster!" El said, and she was very excited.

Hopper couldn't help but smile she was finally becoming about as normal as she could be. He kept her isolated for so long and she didn't improve all that much but once she could see her friends and socialize she has just so rapidly improved it absolutely amazed him.

After the kids finished their lunch they all went to the big wooden roller-coaster. The line was over an hour long! Eventually after what felt like forever they finally made it to the front of the line!

The three of them got on and the coaster slowly went up the hill. Then when it finally made it to the top and made its first drop it was just absolutely amazing to El, she lifted up her hands and screamed as the coaster went down the hill. They went up and down the hills and El was having the time of her life when all of a sudden she hears a loud thud. She looks over at Mike and he's knocked out cold. The rest of the ride she's holding on to Mike trying to figure out what just happened. When the ride made it back to the station El was screaming, "Someone help me, something hit his head!" Will was just watching in horror not knowing what to do. "Please Mike wake up! Wake up!" El screamed in terror as the ride operator called for the paramedics.

The paramedics arrived and put him on the stretcher and in an ambulance and rushed him off to the hospital with Hopper and everyone tailing the ambulance all the way to the hospital. They told them right before they left it looks like he got hit on the head by something metal and he's going to need to be rushed in for a CAT scan.

While in the van with Hopper driving El realized something and yelled, "Mike's asleep without me! He can't be asleep without me!"

Hopper, "Oh shit!"

When they got to the hospital El was forced to wait in the waiting room while they ran the tests on Mike but as soon as they brought him into his hospital room El's hand was immediately on his. She closed her eyes and tried to see if anything was going on in the void but she couldn't see anything she thought he was ok and her hand got to his in time.

The Doctor came in and told them that they think his concussion isn't life threatening but they couldn't be sure yet and they just had to wait and see how long it is before he wakes up.

Mike's sleep had been relatively dreamless up to this point but he started dreaming now. Mike was sitting in his hospital bed in what seemed like the void. Then someone in a bright red suit with a bright red mask starting walking up to him. The man took the mask off, he looked to be in his mid twenties, short brown hair, brown eyes, a unpleasant demeanor and the strangest smile.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey what is going on my friend?" The man said, his voice very nasally and raspy and annoying.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked.

"You don't recognize me, Oh Mikey I'm hurt!" Then his voice changed "How about now" it was the dark voice from before!

"You! you're the one with the Mind Flayer!"

"I would say that it's more of a partnership and you are a clever boy Mikey! Keeping me away by being with my little sis." He changed his voice back to the annoying one.

"Little sis? You were an experiment like El!"

"Not just any experiment Mikey, I'm patient zero and my power is entering into people's dreams and possessing their bodies; and Mikey boy the second that thing hit you on the head not even El could stop me, she's holding your hand right now thinking you are gunna be alright, it's so cute it's nauseating, Anyhow Mikey I was the first experiment and they sent me to the upside down before the main gate was open back when it was smaller gates and I've been living there ever since. And quite frankly I'm a little PISSED! I was the Mind Flayers prisoner but after little sis closed the gate on him he made a little deal with me and now Mikey you're going to get her to open that gate back up whether you like it or not!"

"No! You can kill me if you want, I'll never ask her to do that, never!"

"Oh Mikey its so cute you think you have a choice; I'll tell you what though Mikey before things get ugly you can ask me three questions"

"Why me?"

"Why you.. hahahaha… because he hates you! And more importantly he hates Eleven! The second he saw how close you guys were was the second he picked you. You being in danger will force El to open the gate and hello Hive mind on earth! It's so exciting!"

"Then why did you warn me about El opening the gate? Because that made me plead with her to stop it!"

"That's what makes it's so fun and tragic; this was always going to be the way it ended no matter what you say or do!"

"How are you able to send physic signals across the gate with it being closed?"

"Because while the big gate is closed there are cracks elsewhere thanks to the governments continued experiments; you think Hawkin's Lab is the only one, Ha!'

"You're insane you know that right?"

"Oh Mikey you can't have four! Anyway looks like little sis is alone with you right now, time to surprise her!"

El was alone with Mike in the hospital room, she was holding his hand as tightly as she could just waiting for him to finally wake back up.

Mike sat up in the bed. "Oh Mike!" El said and started hugging him and then Mike turned his face towards hers and El jumped back in terror.

"Mike! Your eyes! Their black!" El screamed

"Shh little sis someone will hear and spoil my fun! Mike isn't home right now this is your bro zero!" Zero said with a mix of his voice and Mike's voice.

"What? No get out of Mike right now!"

"You aren't in any position to make demands Eleven, no position at all, now you listen to me well. If you want Mikey here to live you're going to open that gate right back up bigger than ever before so the big guy can get out!"

"No, I can't do that!"

"Then I guess I'll have to snap Mikey's neck right here and now" Zero had Mike's hands slowly raising up like he was gunna snap his own neck.

"No stop! I'll do it! I'll open it! Just let me talk to Mike!"

"Good! That's just what I wanted to hear, alright I'll let you talk to Mikey here but I'll be right back!"

The black in Mike's eyes faded and he looked at El and they both started crying and they hugged each other close.

"El you can't do it! You're going to have to let me go, he will destroy the whole world"

"I have to do it Mike, I have to, I can't lose you; I love you!"

"I love you too El, but I can't let you do this! You can't!"

"You can't stop me Mike" El said and she leaned forward and kissed him. Mike pulled away after a few seconds.

"Please don't El!" Mike said and then his eye's turned back to black.

"Well that was nauseating; do it tonight and bring me with when you do; so I can go back through the gate and get to my own body" Then Mike's body laid down and faded back to sleep.

 **Well how the hell is this going to finish?**

 **Also I envision zero as being similar to the Joker.**

 **Ok so I'm looking at my views and chapter 12 &13 are doing good but chapter 14 is like double; how does that happen? Lol... I know exactly why **


	16. Chapter 16

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Yeah that a no!

Chapter 16: Zero

It was 11 o'clock. The only two people in the hospital room now was Karen and El. Karen could tell how close Mike and El were and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. But now seeing El latched onto Mike's hand not letting go for anything while he was knocked out she was glad her son found someone like her.

It was getting late and El knew it was time to go, so once Karen finally fell asleep a little after 11 El spoke at Mike's sleeping body, "Let's go"

Mike sat up and his eyes turned black, "This is going to be such fun!" Zero said and looked at Mike's mom., "We wouldn't want her waking up and spoiling the fun, now would we?"

"No, you do not touch her, lets go!" El said grabbing his hand and jumping out the window and using her powers to land softly.

"Such a spoiled sport Eleven, oh well there will be plenty of time for fun after the gate is opened!"

El and Zero began the long walk to Hawkins lab.

"Why are you this way? I could open a small gate and get your body out and you can live like normal!" El asked looking down at the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's hilarious! You think I just want out and have a normal life? Ha ha ha ha, I want this world to end just as badly as the big guy"

El turned to face him, "Don't you have anyone you love? Someone you would do anything for?"

"Oh Eleven you are a trip! I love it, you think you'll try some sibling bonding stuff with me and we'll be friends, Ha! I'm evil personified Elly and today is the end of it all"

El pleaded with him, "It doesn't have to be, you don't have to be; you could choose to be good; I thought I was a monster but Mike showed me I wasn't a monster. You don't have to be a monster Zero, you can choose to be good"

"Well I choose to be evil Elly, I quite enjoy it! Now shut it or the Mike get's it!"

El and Zero continued to walk towards the lab in silence. When she got to the front gate just like in Mike's vision she pushed it open and went to the door and then used her powers to blast through the entrance door as well. El made her way through the Lab with Zero following right next to her. The closer she got to the target the more nervous she became. She made her way to where the gate used to be and paused. Zero moved in front of her, "Eleven, it's time do this!"

El took a deep breath and held up her hand at the wall where the gate was and the wall started shifting. El started getting more and more intense and started shaking and screaming. Zero could start to see the yellow crack forming on the wall.

"Yes that's it Elly, open the gate nice and big!" Zero said, "This is going to be soo much fun!

El continued screaming and shaking trying to open the gate and she picked up her second hand and the gate started to open more and more. El was screaming as loud as she could and she started to levitate. The gate opened more and more and El's eyes turned red and her nose bleed intensified to a whole new level.

El gave one last scream as loud as she could and the gate completely tore back open, bigger than ever before! El was exhausted and collapsed onto the ground.

"Get out of Mike now!" El screamed.

"Don't worry Elly, I better get back fast in case the big guy goes back on our deal."

Out of Mike's mouth a dark red mist came out and went straight towards the gate but when he got up to the gate, the gate disappeared!

El put her hands out and screamed at the top of her lungs and blasted the red mist with her power. The red mist was much stronger than El had anticipated and it was holding steady against her powers. But El had to save Mike! She reached down into her most desperate and angry feelings as possible and blasted the red mist till it started disintegrating and she just kept on pushing her powers and the red mist completely evaporated and her power actually pushed through so strong that she made a big hole in the rock wall where the gate was.

El ran over to Mike and picked him up "Mike, Mike are you ok!?"

 **Earlier that day around 3pm**

Shortly after her conversation with zero El got up and said she had go to the bathroom. But instead of going there she went out to the parking lot and found an unused emergency vehicle with a radio.

She used her powers to break into the vehicle. She closed her eyes and used her powers to search for her sister Kali.

El entered the Void and used the radio to contact her where they could hear each other as Kali's room had a radio in it.

"Kali, it's me Jane; I need your help!"

"And why should I help you Jane? You ran away from me remember?"

"It's life and death Kali, if you don't help me the whole world could be destroyed!"

"I'm listening Jane"

El went on to explain everything that was happening.

"Jane I hate to say it but the answer is easy you have to kill Mike"

"No! I love him, I need him! Please help me!"

Kali sighed, "I could use my powers to trick him out of Mike but it will cost you."

"What will it cost me?"

"When I need you next you will come, it won't be tomorrow, it may not even be for a long time but Brenner's out there Jane and I need you to help me kill him"

"Ok Kali, I'll pay any price for Mike"

After this El and Kali made their plans for how they would trick Zero out of Mike.

 **Back to the Lab**

Mike opened his eyes and saw El and neither said a word they both just smiled at each other and El leaned down for a kiss, the kiss lasted for a while and Kali walked over.

"So this is your Mike?" Kali asked while they were still lip locked

El and Mike separated and smiled and El replied "Yes, this is my Mike!"

"This is your sister El? So that's what you did! I could see what was going on. I thought you were going do it and open the gate and then somehow the gate disappeared and you just destroyed him!"

"Yes I let that asshole see what he wanted to see and now he's dead" Kali said coldly

"I wish he would have listened to me, he was like us, our brother, he just couldn't become normal" El frowned.

"Don't feel bad El, I heard the conversation, I know you tried" Mike said and then turned to Kali, "Thank you so much for saving us, you literally saved the world!"

"Too bad this world would never accept me for who I am, and they'll never accept Jane either; Jane may be satisfied living while hiding her powers but I'm not!" Kali said with her face not looking at Mike or El

"Me and my friends accept El, we accept her completely, no question" Mike said proudly.

Kali turned to face him, "Maybe some people could but the majority never would, and I accept that but I will continue to destroy those involved with the program, Zero is a martyr to be avenged!"

El reached out to hold Kali's hand and smiled, "Thank you for helping me"

Kali replied, "Just remember this isn't free, when I find Brenner I'll be calling on you to return the favor"

"What? No El you can't!" Mike said getting upset

"She has too that was the deal to save your ass Mike, we could have just saved the world by killing you!" Kali replied

"Mike, don't worry let's just be happy, ok?" El asked.

Mike was not going to let this go but for right at this moment he did "Ok El, I'm happy"

With that the three started to walk out of the lab and when they got outside they exchanged goodbyes with Kali and then Mike and El started walking through the woods in the direction of the hospital.

El stopped and turned to face Mike and said "Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"How about we stop to rest?"

"You feeling tired El?"

"A little bit."

 **Alright guys Zero has been destroyed and the Mind Flayer can't get Mike in his dreams anymore! But the Mind Flayer is still alive and so is Brenner and the deal El made with Kali looks like it might be a bit of an issue.**

 **I'll answer any questions if anything confused you about the Zero story arc. Either put your questions in the reviews or PM me. Depending on how many there are I'll either PM you the answers or I'll put in a Q &A chapter.**

 **The story will continue so I won't spoil anything on the upcoming Kali-Brennar story arc, the next chapter will be a epilogue type chapter for the Zero story line (Chapters 6-16) and then after that we go to the first day of school.**


	17. Chapter 17

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 17:

El and Mike returned to the Hospital around 4am and were greeted by police cars and ambulances out front. Hopper had tried to convince Karen to let him look for Mike but Karen wasn't hearing it and also it was hospital policy to call in the county police anyway. When Karen saw Mike and El walking up she ran up to Mike and gave him a big hug.

"What the hell happened Mike? I thought someone took you!" Karen asked.

"I..I don't know, El found me in the woods and walked me back." Mike replied not really knowing what to say.

"And you young lady why wouldn't you wake me up and tell me Mike left?" Karen asked looking at El.

El is a terrible liar and had no idea what to say and just looked down, "Sorry"

Karen turned back to Mike, "Im just so glad your ok and finally woke back up, I was so worried Mike."

Nancy came out of the hospital when she saw the commotion and then she saw Mike she also ran up to him to hug him, "God Mike what the hell!"

"Sorry Nanc I must have been sleep walking because I just woke up in the woods!"

Nancy knew that was a lie and the second they were away from Karen she wanted the real story.

They took Mike back into the hospital to be checked out and the police made thier report that somehow he sleep walked out of the hospital and woke up in the woods and Jane Hopper found him and brought him back.

The next day after Mike was cleared from the hospital Hopper brought Mike and El over to the Byers house where they were greeted by the whole crew including Nancy and Jonathan.

The whole group met him at the door and took turns hugging him and eventually everyone settled down and sat around the living room.

"Alright guys time to explain what happened!" Hopper demanded.

"It turns out one of the other patients like El was trapped in the upside down and made a deal with the Mind Flayer to use his physic powers to eventually possess me and use me to force El to open the gate and let the Mind Flayer out!" Mike said as quickly as he could talk.

"WHAT?" Everyone said in unison.

Mike proceeded to the the whole story except for when it came to the part about Kali. Mike said, "So El brought him to the gate and started opening it and the guy left my body to return to his body and when El saw that she attacked him and destroyed him and then closed the gate!"

El was very nervous about how Mike was going to explain that without mentioning Kali but it seemed to make sense to her.

"El are you crazy? You risked the Mind Flayer getting out and killing you and everyone else!" Hopper said in an angry tone.

"I couldn't lose Mike, I couldn't do it!" El said.

Nancy spoke up, "You did great El, I'm so grateful to you; I can't believe we almost lost you Mike."

"Yeah good job El, your our crazy weirdo friend and No one should ever mess with us!" Dustin said.

Later that night when it was just Mike, El, and Will playing a board game in Will's room.

"What would have happened if the Mind Flayer got out before Zero left your body?" Will asked.

Mike and El looked at each other and Mike gave a nod to El.

"It has to stay between us Will and I'll tell you" El said

Will was confused, "Umm ok yeah it can stay between us"

"I have a sister named Kali and she helped us trick Zero into leaving, I never even started to open the gate."

Will was really taken back, "What you have a sister? Why haven't you ever told me?"

"I don't want Dad finding out about her, I told Mike a while back; since your my brother now I don't want to keep it secret from you" El replied.

"I'm glad you told me but why can't you tell Hopper?" Will asked

"Because she kills the bad men" El replied and then El recounted the story of how she met Kali and what they went through together.

"Oh wow El, I don't even know what to say. " Will said and then he got up to give her a quick hug.

Will looked at Mike and smiled and said "So now that Zero's dead you probably won't be allowed to sleep next to El anymore"

Mike and El looked at each other and blushed.

"Yeah probably not" Mike said trying to hide the blush.

The next day Mike and El were alone taking a walk through the woods.

"El we need to talk about the deal you made" Mike said while stopping her and standing in front of her.

El shook her head,"I don't want to"

"Well we need to, you didn't mention the deal to Will yesterday either" Mike said

"He would tell"

"So you think he would tell and why do you think he would break your trust like that?"

El looked down, "Because he would want to protect me"

"Yeah he would want you safe, I want you safe El; there has to be something else you could do!" Mike said pleading.

"I had to save you" El said and then she looked down unable to lie to Mike, "and I want to kill him"

Mike put his hands on her shoulders, "I want to kill him too El, for everything he's done; I want it to be slow! But El you'd be going up against the government, they would learn about you again and it would be super dangerous... this is a promise you need to break!

El took his hands off her shoulders and held them and looked him in the eye, "I have to do this Mike"

Mike wanted to continue pleading with her but he felt like he would get nowhere.

"I don't want to fight but I'm not letting this go El" Mike said before moving on to more pleasant conversation.

Several days later it's now decision time for Hopper whether or not El can start in the fall at school.

"First of all El I just want to say how proud I am of you with your studies, you've managed to get yourself up to par for your grade. Secondly I'm proud of you for being there with Mike and protecting him like that. I'm mad that you went off to the gate again still but you did good kid. I talked to Dr Owens and he thinks that the government is sure that your dead and you've done well assimilating into town so me and Joyce talked it over and you can start school!"

El jumped up into Hoppers arms, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm so excited! thank you, thank you!"

Hopper was so happy to see her that excited. "Your welcome kid!"

 **Alright so it's on to the first day of high school!**


	18. Chapter 18

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Chapter 18: First Day!

It was now the first day of school and El was very nervous. She had killed the demogorgan, killed the bad men, fought the Mind Flayer and slammed the gate on him, and destroyed Zero. But she was so nervous about going to school and being around all those other kids.

Will knocked on El's door, "You almost ready? Can I come in"

"Yeah" El replied and Will came in.

"You nervous El?"

"A little"

"I'm a little nervous too, it's ok"

"Why are you nervous, this isn't your first day?" El asked curiously.

"Well it's the first day of high school, so this is a new school for us; and don't worry El we will make sure you're with us. The bad thing about Highschool is we may not all have the same class schedule but we got 6 people in our group so someone should be with you all the time"

"I hope I'm with Mike all the time"

Will laughed, "Maybe I guess we will find out when we get there"

Mike was the first one of the group to show up at school and the second one to show up was Lucas.

"Hey Mike let me guess your waiting outside for El to show up right" Lucas said.

"Yeah of course man... so everything alright with you an Max?"

"I guess but she wants to cool it on the dates because she wants to date around" Lucas sighed.

"Wow that sucks Lucas" Mike said putting his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah but she'll still be part of our group and I mean its normal, not everyone can be like you and El Mike"

Dustin showed up next wearing a leather jacket walking up trying to strut real cool.

Mike laughed, "Woah Dustin who you trying to impress"

"Steve gave me this jacket, this is the year Mike the year Dustin Hendersen gets a girl friend!"

Max walked up to them next, "Hey guys!"

Everyone said, "Hey Max" at that same time except Lucas looked down at his shoes.

"Something wrong Stalker?" Max asked

"No we were just talking about Dustin's new jacket Steve got him" Lucas replied.

"Oh that's cool Dustin, why you guys hanging outside?" Max asked

"Waiting on Mike's beloved" Dustin replied with a smirk.

"Shut up Dustin! But yeah its gunna be El's first day we gotta make sure one of us is with her at all times!" Mike said.

Mrs. Byers pulled up and let Will and El out. Will ran out before his Mom could get a chance to hug him and El felt bad and gave Mrs. Byers a hug before walking over towards the group.

Mike ran up to El first and took her by the hand. "Hey El, you excited about today?"

"Yes, very excited but nervous" El said and before Mike could say something El yelled, "Will! You better apologize to your Mom after school!"

"What! Why?" Will said

"She was sad you ran away without hugging her!"

Dustin, Lucas, and Max started busting up laughing, Mike smirked too but he held it.

"Don't laugh! It's bad!" El said.

"Ok El, it's just embarrassing ok?" Will said.

Everyone walked inside and got their schedules.

"Ok looks like we all got the same Homeroom, and El is covered for everything. She has Math and History with Me, Dustin and Will. She has English with Lucas. PE and Elective with Max. We all have the same science class and it looks like just me and El have the same lunch period. Lucas, Max please make sure you guys help her doing those classes."

"Of course Mike" Lucas replied. "Don't worry Mike" Max said.

The first part of the day went well. It was all a blur really for El. She had never been around so many people her own age and she mostly just clung to Mike and didn't say much. The worst parts of the day for her were where she had to separate from Mike. She had Lucas and Max for those parts of the day but she definitely didn't like it.

While Mike and El were walking together for lunch, holding hands, they walked past Nancy. Nancy was focused on something in locker and when Mike walked past he was trying to decide if it was appropriate to say hi or if it would be socially bad. Before Mike made up his mind Nancy got shocked about something and backed up right into Mike and knocked him down.

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry" Nancy said shocked

El helped Mike up and Mike said, "Dammit Nancy!"

El spoke up, "'It was an accident Mike"

"I know its ok Nanc" Mike said

"Well I'm really sorry, so how is everything going on your first day El?" Nancy asked

"Its ok, its a little crazy but its good" El said.

"Well if you need help I'm here ok?"

El smiled and said, "Ok" Mike gave Nancy a smile too and then El and Mike continued walking for lunch.

While Mike and El were eating lunch together El noticed a table with several girls who were watching and giggling at Mike.

"Mouth breathers" El said under her breath

"What was that El?" Mike asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you enjoying your first day? You can tell me if somethings wrong."

"Its fine, I wish I was in all your classes though"

"Yeah me too, and don't tell the guys but I'm really glad we got our own lunch time"

El smiled. "Yeah it's like a date everyday just shorter"

A few minutes later Troy walked over to their table. Troy didn't recognize El because of the hair change.

"If it isn't little Mike Wheeler, and who is this girl?"

"Jane Hopper and you better get away from me!" El said.

"Oh you got yourself a crazy one Wheeler, does she put out?"

"Get the hell away Troy!" Mike yelled.

"Oh you want to fight about it Mike?" Tropy said when suddenly a baseball hit him in the head. There were kids playing catch near by and El made the ball fly and hit Troy.

Troy turned away "You stupid little shits, I'm gunna kill you!" and Troy ran off after the kids.

"Did you do that El?" Mike asked.

"Yes" El smiled

"Ok, just be careful"

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

What does put out mean?"

Mike spoke in a quiet voice, "It has to do with sex El"

"Oh, why do people bully like that Mike?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's because it makes them feel strong to pick on someone"

The rest of the day went on like a normal school day and after school the group all went over to the arcade for a few hours before going home.

While at the arcade Steve walked in wearing his new police uniform proudly. Dustin noticed Steve first and went up to him.

"Hey Steve looking good in the new uniform!" Dustin said.

"Thanks Dustin, looking good in that leather jacket!"

Dustin smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well some shit head parked in a handicap place so I gave him a ticket and then Hopper wanted me to come in and get him a pop and make sure Mike and El hadn't snuck off somewhere"

"Alright well we are all here playing games man" Dustin said laughing

"Ok tell the other shit heads Hey, gotta get back to the Chief"

"Ok, see ya Steve"

After this nothing else eventful happened. Everyone had a good time at the arcade, and went home their separate ways when it was time to go for dinner.

Later than night when Mike was just about to go to sleep he got a call from his radio that was specifically tuned for just him and El.

"Mike"

"Yeah El"

"I really miss not being next to you every night"

Mike smiled, "Yeah me too, you want me to tell them I'm having nightmares again"

"Yes, but the probably wouldn't believe you"

"Yeah probably not" Mike said laughing

"Alright Mike good night, I love you!"

"Love you too El, good night!"


	19. Chapter 19

Stranger Things Return to Normal?

Chapter 19: The Promise

A month has passed since the first day of school. El has gotten used to the everyday school routine. El loved being with her friends all day. All the social drama of school could be overwhelming for her sometimes but not being stuck in a cabin all day was more than worth it to El.

It was a weekend and Hopper was finally going to let El and Mike go out on a real date. Not at someone's house with a chaperone (which was sometimes fudged), walking around just outside near the cabin, or babysitting but just Mike and El going to see a movie.

Hopper was still very strict about everything. The rules were she and Mike had to go back to Mike's house and Hopper would pick her up right after, he did not want Mike biking El back to the Byers house. But overall he was slowly allowing El more freedom that a normal teenager of the day would have.

Joyce dropped off El at Mike's house about an hour before the movie. Where Karen greeted El at the door.

"Hey El it's good to see you!" Karen said with a smile. She was still a little mad at El because of the night Mike disappeared from the hospital, she thought El was hiding something but she gave up at trying to figure it out.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler, good to see you too" El said smiling back.

"Well come inside Mike's down in the basement" Karen said but then Holly came running into the living room.

"Elly!" Holly screamed and ran and jumped at her forcing El to pick her up.

"Hey Holly! Oh you are so cute!" El then started tickling her and Holly squealed "Stop it!"

El stopped tickling her and gave her a quick hug and set her down. Holly started to pout about it.

"Its ok Holly I'll be over tommorow to babysit in the afternoon but me and Mike are going to go out tonight" El said patting her on the head. Holly rolled her eyes and bounced off back to her room and El went downstairs to find Mike.

El snuck down the stairs real slowly and quietly. Mike was busy trying to finish his homework before El got there and he had not even heard the door open upstairs. El got right behind him and yelled, "Boo!"

Mike jumped so high his head almost hit the ceiling. Mike held his chest and turned around to see El laughing hysterically.

"God dammit El! You scared me!" Mike said still clenching at his chest.

"I'm sorry" El said while still laughing uncontrollably.

"No you are not!" Mike said grabbing her by the hands and pulling her to him.

"You're right, I'm not!" El said and then she leaned forward and started kissing him.

Mike pulled away, "You're just lucky I love you!" then he came back in for more kissing.

"What is going on down there!' Karen yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing!" both Mike and El spoke in unison.

Mike and El stayed downstairs for a little while longer, talking, laughing, kissing before it got close enough to the movie start for them to get on Mike's bike and head on down to the movie theater.

They went to see Back to the Future. This would be the first time El had ever seen a movie on the big screen and she loved every minute of it. After the movie was over Mike and her were walking over to Mike's bike.

"So what did you think El?" Mike asked

"It was really good, I liked watching it on the big screen much better than at home!"

"Well now that we are allowed to do things like this we can do it as often as you like!"

All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from behind the bushes at the side of the theater. "Come here!" a voice said.

Mike and El slowly walked over behind the bushes and saw a blue trail leading them to the end of the alley and heard a voice saying, "follow" so Mike and El cautiously followed the blue trail and when they got to the end of the alley Kali stepped out.

El ran up and hugged Kali, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Jane, we need to talk" Kali said and El nodded her head.

Mike however was freaking out internally. He didn't know what to say he just knew what this means. Kali had come back to get El to fulfill her promise in exchange for what Kali did in defeating Zero.

"Brenner is working at a lab in Texas, the government is working on reopening the gate and controlling the Mind Flayer" Kali said.

"What? How the hell do they think they can do that?" Mike asked

"From what I've gathered they have gone a few numbers past eleven now, and they know Jane is alive they think she's with me though" Kali replied

"But Dr. Owens says they think she is dead!" Mike declared.

"Dr. Owens is suspected as a traitor and is less in the loop now but fortunately they do not believe her to be here, they found out she was alive when Jane here couldn't kill one of the bad men and he told his bosses that's why they assume she is with me and I've done my best to make them continue believing it"

"How do you know all this?" El asked

"Because I've killed 21 since the last time we spoke and tortured at least 10 of them" Kali replied

Mike yelled, "Can't you see you are making it worse! They are just going to keep searching for you, taking on the government is impossible!"

"I will not stop until Brenner and the rest are dead!" Kali declared. "Jane in two weeks I'm going to need you, we are going to take him out!"

Mike was livid, "Are you insane! You and El cannot take on the government by yourselves! What you think you guys are just going to march in there and kill everyone and then everything will be ok?!"

"I can distract everyone with a vision and then El can kill everyone until we get to Brenner, then we both kill him!" Kali said confidently.

"Why in two weeks?" El asked

"Brenner is in Alaska right now, we won't attack until he comes back" Kali replied

Mike thought for a moment and tried to come up with an alternative, "Why don't you just attack his car on his way back, you guys get your revenge and won't have to take on the government; then Kali we can make a plan where you can use your powers to fake your deaths and start over!"

"Your Mike is smart Jane, but just killing Brenner won't stop them from opening the gate again"

"El we need to come up with a real plan not a crazy suicide mission" Mike pleaded

"I can win Mike, I'm stronger now and Kali is too; we have to stop the bad men"

"Ok you guys are strong, but what about the new numbers; they might be even stronger than you guys and they might be completely loyal to the bad men or they could be like Zero and completely evil!"

"I have to do this Mike, I made a promise and I want to do this" El replied

Mike took El by the hands, "I..I won't let you! I can't let you!"

El looked into his eyes and gave him a firm look, "You can't stop me, I'm going to do it"

Mike was starting to get tears in eyes, "I can't lose you El, I'll have to stop you, I'll have to tell Hopper!"

El's eyes got big when he said that and she looked angry, "You promised Mike, you would always keep a secret for me no matter what! You said she always have to keep promises. I promised Kali I'd help and I'm going to keep it and you promised to keep secrets for me and your going to keep it!"

Mike looked down and shook his head, "Even if you completely succeed we are probably going to be grounded for life you know that right"

El shook her head, "You'll keep the secret then?"

"Yeah on one condition, I help you guys plan how this will go; we have to figure out a way to make this work where when its over you guys can be ghosts and have normal lives"

Kali spoke up, "That's fine Mike, but the bad men in the lab have to die especially Brenner, no matter what!"

After this Kali and El exchanged good byes and informed her she would be contacting them to set up a plan for attacking the government lab in Texas.

Mike and El rode home in silence, both of them more than a little upset with each other. When they got back to Mike's house they went down to the basement while they waited on Hopper to come get El. They sat next to each other in silence for a bit longer before Mike finally spoke up, "I'm sorry for threatening you like that El, I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me"

"You can't know that El"

"I know it Mike" El said before putting her hand on his cheek "We will win and we won't have to worry anymore!" then she leaned in and starting kissing him. A few minutes later Hopper showed up and took El back home.


	20. Chapter 20

Stranger Things: Return to Normal?

Once again- yeah that's a no!

Chapter 20: The Mission

It was 2am the night before Mike and El would travel to Texas and make a plan with Kali to take out Brenner the following day.

El snuck out of her house leaving a note saying, "I'm sorry can't tell you what is going on but we will be back."

Mike and El met at Mirkwood and exchanged hugs.

Mike spoke first, "We can just walk away, when she see's we aren't here she'll know we aren't going to do this"

"I keep telling you I want to do this Mike"

"El I really want you to not do this, everything we have worked for to get you a normal life will be thrown away; the government will know you are back and you'll have to hide again and we won't be able to see each other again."

"We are doing this together Mike, if I have to hide again I want you to hide with me."

Tears started to form in Mike's eyes, "Please El we can't do this, please lets go back home; please do this for me"

El held his hands and kissed him, "Mike we will do this together and we will win and we will be together, I promise"

Right as El said this Kali soon and she brought a big van. Kali hopped out of the van and greeted El with a hug.

Mike started to cry and El walked over to him, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry El, I'm really sorry, I can't let you do this! I won't let you!"

Out of the woods walked Hopper and Steve both armed with tranquilizing guns aimed at El and Kali.

Mike's continued voice extremely shaky, "I'm so sorry I asked them to give me time to talk you out of it but you wouldn't listen, we can't let this happen"

El was in complete shock and didn't know what to do. Kali was also not expecting this but then Kali's squad got out of the van armed and loaded but were quickly taken out with tranquilizing guns.

Dr. Owens walked out and joined Hopper and Steve.

"Thanks again for the backup doc" Hopper said, "El get your ass over here right now!"

"NO!" EL screamed blasting everybody back but immediately after this El and Kali were hit with the tranquilizer's.

 **36** **hours before**

Mike was pacing back and forth in his room. The time was fast approaching for when he and El were supposed to meet up with Kali. Could he make a plan that would beat Brenner? He went over scenario after scenario in his head and they all ended one way, El's death. No matter what he tried in his head all he could see was El losing the fight.

Mike couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't be responsible for anything bad happening to El. If something happens to her it's all my fault he thought to himself. It will all be on me and I just can't lose her, I just can't!

So what can i do? Mike thought to himself. If I tell Hopper I'll be breaking a promise, I can't break a promise. I promised her I wouldn't say anything about Kali, I promised her we would take out Brenner together. I told her I would never break a promise, no matter what I said. What the hell is wrong me! I shouldn't be promising all these things!

I'm responsible for all of this mess. It all started with me not being honest about my nightmares and now here we are about to run off and get ourselves killed by the government. I can't do it! I have to tell Hopper, El may never forgive me but I have to tell him.

Mike went down to the police station to talk to Hopper about all this. He walked through the door and was greeted by Steve.

"Hey shithead what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Hopper, like right now"

"Ok come on back"

Mike walked into Hoppers office and Hopper spoke first, "Hey kid what's up?"

Mike looked down, he couldn't look Hopper in the eye, "Chief I have something to tell you, something about me and El"

Hopper had a suspicious look hoping it was nothing serious, "Ok speak kid"

"El and I agreed to do something, something we should definitely not be doing; When El saved me she didn't do it alone, she called her sister Kali for help in exchange for El to help her take out Brenner"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What sister?"

"When she ran away before she didn't just go see her Aunt Becky, she found a sister and when she met her she found out that her sister used her powers to kill the bad men. She wanted El to stay with her and help her but this helped El see that she belonged here with us; El wasn't a killer"

"And how the hell am I just now hearing about this!"

"El had me promise her, I am betraying her right now and..." Mike started tearing up "and I can't believe I'm doing this"

Hopper got up from behind his desk and sat down in the chair next to Mike, "It's ok kid, we will keep her from doing this"

"How? she will just run away, it's not like we can stop her!"

"I don't know I'll come up with something"

Mike and Hopper spent the next thirty minutes coming up with a plan but nothing seemed like it would work. So Hopper called Dr. Owens for help. Doctor Owens agreed to help and agreeded on a plan to help Kali so she wouldn't have to be a criminal anymore.

Mike also disclosed to Dr. Owens what he knew about Brenner and Texas. Dr. Owens was furious that Brenner was alive and still operating and told Mike he would do everything in his power to shut down the project.

 **The Morning after Kali, El and Kalis gang got tranquilized**

El woke up in her bed the next morning. She felt like she was just ran over by a truck and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings straight. Then she finally remembered the events of the night before and she was furious!

She marched out of her room where Hopper and Dr. Owens were talking as they had been waiting for her to wake up. '

"Where is Kali?!" El shouted

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!" Hopper said.

Dr. Owens quickly spoke up, "Kali and her friends are fine, but they have done a lot of bad things. Fortunately for them putting them in jail isn't an option. I'm going to try and rehabilitate them at a safe place outside of the country, that is all I can tell you. But you are lucky you have people who care about you and stopped you from your suicide mission."

El slammed her hand on the table and screamed, "I have people who betray me, who lie!"

"No! you lied and betrayed me El; we agreed you would be my kid and then you hide this from me and tried to run away, you don't get to be mad!" Hopper said.

"Mike betrayed me, he lied to me!"

"As much as I hate to say it he loves you El, if he didn't he never would have told me about your plans. You should have told me about how you saved Mike and I could have helped you!"

"No! I want to kill Brenner, I need to kill Brenner!"

Dr. Owens interjected himself into the conversation, "I tried to intercept Brenner on his way back to Texas but unfortunately your information was bad, I won't tell you where he is now but the lab in Texas has been quarantined by the government for a thirty mile radius. I'm still trying to figure out what happened there. After the events of the Hawkins lab I transferred to an internal affair department with the Department of Energy to try and bring accountability to the program but unfortunately I have not had much luck. I do know the government thinks you are with Kali but last night I reported an explosion of Kali's van and charred bodies so hopefully they think you are dead now."

El gave Hopper a defeated look but now her thoughts turned to one thing. Mike. For the first time ever she had nothing but anger towards him. She needed to see him. She needed to ask him how he could do that her, how could he break his promises to her. Not one promise but three broken promises all at once. She was absolutely furious with him.

"Take me to Mike, now!"

"I don't think so young lady you are grounded for 6 weeks! School and Home only. You will have to talk to him at school"

Right as Hopper was saying this Mrs. Byers and Will came through the door. Will saw that El was awake and ran over to her and hugged her, El didn't reciprocate the hug.

"I'm glad your ok El, I was so worried" Will said and right after that Joyce came over and hugged her, again El just stood there.

"What were you thinking?!" Mrs. Byers said.

"I'm sorry" El mumbled looking at the ground.

El turned to Will and asked, "Is Mike home?"

"Yeah Mike's at his house I stayed with him last night, he wouldn't talk to me he was so sad"

For a second El felt bad but then she immediately went back to being angry, he better be sad she thought to herself.

She turned to Hopper again, "I need to see him, I need to tell him how mad I am!"

Joyce spoke up, "Take her to see him Hop, she needs to get this out of her system, she won't be able to from just seeing Mike at school"

Hopper said, "Fine I'll take you to see him for 15 minutes"

She and Hopper got his truck and didn't speak a word until they got to the Wheelers and she got out of the truck and went to the door.

Mrs. Wheeler answered the door, completely oblivious to what happened the night before, "Oh hi El come on in, can I get you anything?"

"No, where is Mike at?" El asked with a harsh tone that took Karen by surprise, oh no Karen thought what has my son done now.

"He is in his room sweetie"

"Thanks"

El went up to his room and slammed the door close. Mike turned around and jumped out of his seat. Without saying a word El marched up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You broke three promises! Three promises and you told me no matter what you would always keep your promises, no matter what!" El slapped him again as hard as she could on the other cheek.

"I'm so sorry El, I thought about what I should do day and night for a long time and I just couldn't see how this ended any way other than you being killed. I couldn't let you do it, I just couldn't. I know I broke my promises and I never want to break another promise ever again!"

"We said we would decide things together, instead you did all this yourself; you got Kali taken away all your decision, you told Dad about her all your decision, everything you did was all you! How can I trust you again?!"

Mike was in tears, "I love you! I know we didn't decide this together but I told you many times we shouldn't do this and you just said you wanted to! I couldn't lose you again. I couldn't go on without you!"

"You are gunna have to now, I don't want to see you anymore!" El turned around quickly to hide her emotion which suddenly changed from mad to sad the second the she said that.

"No! El don't do this! I love you! I love you more than anyone else and don't think I could ever stop!"

"You have to stop, I can't love you anymore" El said quietly trying to keep her voice from revealing she was in tears. She ran out of Mike's room slamming the door with her powers and ran out of the House.

Mike was sobbing uncontrollably but he saw El out of his bedroom window and so he ran and opened up the window and leaned out and yelled, "Wait! El come back!"

Mrs. Wheeler marched up the stairs to see what all the fuss was about and opened Mike's door and yelled, "Mike what are you doing?" This startled Mike so much that he fell out of the window, because he was already leaning very far out of the window to get El's attention, and was holding on from the outside of the window with one hand.

Mike yelled, "Help!"

El turned around to see Mike hanging from the window. Mrs. Wheeler ran over to grab him and pull him up but the window closed shut causing Mike to lose his grip.

"Mike!" El screamed and caught him with her powers and ran over to him.

"El, please don't leave me!" Mike said and then El looked at Mike and started crying and came over and started hugging him.

"I don't want to leave you, ever" El replied.

Suddenly everything went dark.

 **A/N I hated making them fight but the circumstances kinda forced it. I think it more unrealistic that Mike would run off with her. Mike doesn't want El to go fight Brenner because it means going up against the government and then they would learn El is alive and she would lose her cover, it is completely in character for Mike to do what he did. El has been forced to do things against her will her whole life so it is completely in character for her to be upset about Mike making a decision for her. Plus he broke a promise. Three promises.**

 **Teaser for The next chapter:**

Chapter 21: Evil

As Mike and El were engulfed in darkness they found themselves in the void together.

"What's going on El? Why are we here?" Mike said while holding her hand.

"I don't know Mike"

A dark voice spoke from the distance, "Found you!"

"What? Who the hell are you? Why are we here?" Mike yelled into the empty void.


End file.
